Rot, Another One Bites the Dust
by La Grande Pau
Summary: (TRADUCTION) Zombie Apocalypse AU. La panique se répand à travers la ville désertique de Suna alors qu'un effrayant virus décime la population. Pris au piège, Lee et Tenten ne pourront se reposer pour survivre que sur leur instinct et les capacités de survie d'un homme qui dit, il faut tuer ou être tué. LeexGaara, histoire originale écrite par chinesefirethorn et Lucklessmallory
1. Chapter 1

Ma première traduction... Je m'amuse beaucoup à traduire cette fic-là xD

Je tiens à rappeler que RIEN ne m'appartient : le manga d'origine, c'est "Naruto" de Masashi Kishimoto.

Cette fic a été écrite par **Chinesefirethorn** et **Lucklessmallory**, et voici un petit lien vers le premier chapitre de l'originale :

s/8633693/1/Rot-Another-One-Bites-the-Dust

* * *

« Selon les correspondances entre les membres du Centre de Contrôle des Maladies, les symptômes du virus sont apparus pour la première fois tard hier soir, sans explication plausible, dans un hôpital local. Les patients souffrent des symptômes avancés de la grippe, progressant à une rapidité alarmante, conduisant à la mort le plus souvent en moins d'une heure. » L'expression grave sur le visage de Tenten ne tremblait jamais alors qu'elle tenait le micro et s'adressait à la caméra sur l'épaule de Lee, même si de temps à autres ses yeux déviaient brièvement derrière elle par prudence. Ils se tenaient dans la rue pour le moment, après avoir tenté de suivre un membre du CCM pour leur reportage d'investigation, dans l'espoir d'une déclaration pour le public. On était à présent en plein milieu de l'après-midi, mais les rues de la ville étaient incroyablement clairsemées, avec uniquement quelques groupes de personnes isolées courant à droite, à gauche, essayant de contacter leurs proches ou de comprendre ce qui se passait. Lee maintenait la caméra droite avec compétence tout en vérifiant d'un rapide coup d'oeil que l'équipement était toujours en état de marche. C'était là le tout début d'une épidémie, et il était de leur devoir de recueillir l'information au coeur même de l'évènement.

« L'effet le plus étrange du virus semble être un prolongement des mouvements du corps après que le coeur aie cessé de battre. Si vous apercevez une personne malade ou blessée, à fortiori si elle paraît être fiévreuse et pâle ou avoir une respiration anormalement rapide, _ne vous en approchez pas_. Cette personne est vraisemblablement infectée par le virus, et présente donc le risque de vouloir tenter de le répandre en infectant d'autres personnes, quand bien même est-elle déjà morte. »

Il y eu un cri soudain plus loin dans le quartier, retenant l'attention de Lee et Tenten. Ils échangèrent un bref signe de tête, et Lee tourna sa caméra vers l'autre côté de la rue alors qu'ils se dirigeaient rapidement en direction du cri. Sur le rebord du trottoir, une femme était à genoux, retenant le corps sans vie d'un homme entre ses bras avec horreur. Les yeux de l'homme étaient vitreux, sa peau pâle et couverte de sueur, et il ne bougeait plus. Lee s'arrêta à quelques mètres de distance et garda la caméra fixée sur le couple alors que Tenten entrait dans son champ de vision.

« M'dame, est-ce qu'il est mort? Je sais que c'est dur, mais vous devez vous éloigner de lui. » Elle tendit sa main en faisant mine de vouloir l'aider, mais restait quand même précautionneusement hors d'atteinte. « Vous devez venir avec nous et vous éloigner de lui tout de suite. »

Mais la femme n'écoutait pas, se balançant d'avant en arrière avec les paupières étroitement fermées. Elle était en état de choc, ou de craquage psychologique. Sur le sol, la main flasque de l'homme eut un mouvement convulsif et ses yeux s'exorbitèrent de manière sinistre. Tenten eu un cri d'alarme, mais ne put que se précipiter en arrière alors que le corps mort de l'homme se releva pour se laisser tomber sur la femme. Les dents de l'homme pénétrèrent la chair de sa nuque, tel le baiser d'un amant infernal, basculant au-dessus d'elle et déchirant sa gorge jusqu'à ce que les hurlements ne cessent. Lee était déjà en train de courir en arrière, gardant les deux malheureux dans le champ de sa caméra aussi longtemps que possible avant que Tenten ne l'appelle, et ils se mirent à courir.

.

Le club de golf décrivit un arc de cercle parfait devant les écrans d'ordinateur à l'image vacillante et alla s'écraser contre le crâne d'un jeune cadre exécutif de Kazekage Industries. Ce dernier émit un gargouillement alors que le côté gauche de son visage volait en éclats dans une giclée de sang, et ses jambes déchirées s'effondrèrent sous son propre poids. Tapotant le club sur le sol, Gaara planta le corps de l'homme à l'aide du pied brisé d'une table, non sans regret : il préférait largement cet homme zombifié que vivant, mais mourir sous les coups de son propre club de golf restait quand même une fin tordue.

Près de lui, l'écran numérique de l'ascenseur affichait deux étages en dessous de lui. Il l'avait raté, mais il y avait encore de l'espoir dans les lourdes portes blanches de la sortie de secours qui pressaient derrière son dos.

Partout à l'intérieur du bâtiment de Kazekage Industries, il pouvait entendre les hurlements d'hommes et de femmes qui n'avaient pas pu s'enfuir du building à temps lorsque l'épidémie l'avait frappé. Ils étaient situés en plein milieu du quartier d'affaires de la ville, pratiquement au coude à coude avec des concurrents, des méga-corporations et les compagnies qui maintenaient les caisses de la cité pleines. Mais toute la sécurité de haute technologie n'avait pu empêcher ni les zombies d'entrer dans le bâtiment en brisant les portes vitrées, ni des manifestations de la maladie d'apparaître au sein même des bureaux.

Les gens se transformaient en zombies, en mangeurs de chair humaine, en revenants, en morts-vivants.

Gaara avait accepté tout cela le moment où il avait vu un homme s'écrouler au milieu d'un meeting, avant de se jeter sur sa voisine et d'arracher un morceau de son épaule avec ses dents. Avec le patriarche de la famille Sabaku et grand patron de Kazekage Industries à l'extérieur du pays, et aucune nouvelle de ses frère et soeur dans les étages supérieurs, le roux était seul. Il brandit le club une nouvelle fois et en frappa d'un coup sec la secrétaire de son père, la faisant tituber et rouler ses yeux ternes alors qu'elle butait contre un autre cadavre derrière elle.

Regagnant finalement assez d'espace, il se jeta contre la barre métallique des portes de la sortie de secours et parvint à sortir la moitié de son corps avant que les mains de ses ex-collègues de bureau ne trouvent le bord de sa manche. Contractant les muscles de ses bras pour les faire s'arrêter de trembler, il frappa la tête du club de golf dans la mâchoire de la femme morte et la repoussa alors qu'il passa son corps en force de l'autre côté des portes.

Les yeux écarquillés, à bout de souffle, Gaara serra le club étroitement dans sa main alors que les portes se fermaient d'un « clic » définitif, le laissant seul dans la cage d'escalier. Il pouvait entendre les échos d' hurlements dans les étages supérieurs et en contrebas, de bruits de pas précipités, de klaxons à l'extérieur, et du rugissement significatif de la technologie en proie aux flammes. Au fond de lui, il avait toujours su que l'apocalypse arriverait un jour. Cependant, tout ceci était bien loin de l'aventure épique et excitante qu'il s'était imaginée.

.

Lee était haletant et grimaçant à cause de son point de côté, mais sa course de faiblissait jamais. Tenten maintenait son rythme aisément à côté de lui, fonçant autour des obstacles sur la route avec des yeux perçants. Ils étaient tous deux en bonne forme, mais cette course pour leur vie était un bien plus grand choc que ce à quoi ils s'étaient attendus. Lee portait toujours l'imposante caméra sous son bras, refusant de l'abandonner dans n'importe quelle circonstance. Il bondit par dessus une boîte aux lettres bleue renversée et contourna dans un large arc de cercle une voiture qui s'était écrasée dans une devanture. Il y avait des gens étalés sur le sol sur toute la rue, certains blessés et d'autres déjà zombifiés. Des mains cadavériques tentèrent d'atteindre Tenten alors qu'elle se frayait un chemin entre deux morts titubants, mais elle les avait déjà distancés avant qu'ils ne puissent la toucher.

« Lee ! » appela-t-elle, de la sueur dégoulinant sur ses tempes alors qu'ils tournaient au coin d'une autre rue. Ils pouvaient entendre des gémissements et des hurlements derrière eux, ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas encore s'arrêter. « Nous devons nous tirer de cette rue _maintenant_, je suis épuisée! Je ne sais pas pour encore combien de temps nous pourrons continuer comme ça. »

Lee acquiesça et s'élança devant elle, prenant la tête avec des yeux déterminés. « Par ici ! » A mi-chemin d'une autre rue, Lee prit un virage serré et fonça dans une allée qui semblait déserte.

Sa course à travers l'allée fut coupée net lorsqu'un roux aux yeux fous bondit devant lui depuis une poubelle et abattit un club de golf menaçant à quelques centimètres de ses pieds.

Gaara n'allait rien laisser s'approcher de lui en douce! Brandissant le club, il s'élança de nouveau sur l'homme grand en face de lui, son taux d'adrénaline trop haut pour réaliser que sa victime n'avait pas le teint cadavérique des morts-vivants. Son polo était débraillé et éclaboussé de sang, ainsi que son pantalon. Il semblait avoir abandonné la veste de son costume aux zombies rencontrés en chemin, et ses cheveux étaient rendus dégoutants par la sueur se mêlant à son gel.

« Stop ! On n'est pas infectés ! » cria Tenten, s'arrêtant pour reposer ses mains sur ses genoux douloureux. Sa respiration était toujours rapide alors qu'elle tentait d'attraper le bras de Gaara.

Lee poussa un cri et bondit en arrière, lançant son bras libre alors qu'il essayait de ne pas tomber. Il se saisit du bras de Tenten et la tira en arrière au cas où l'étranger essayerait de les attaquer une nouvelle fois. Puis, il jeta un regard agité par dessus son épaule, mais les morts-vivants semblaient avoir été distancés pour le moment. Les poumons de Lee se remplissaient et se vidaient frénétiquement alors qu'il examinait les habits couverts de sang et l'arme du roux à distance. Il était vivant sans l'ombre d'un doute, à en juger l'expression de son visage et la façon dont il se déplaçait.

« On n'est pas infectés. Qui êtes-vous ? » Lee tira Tenten derrière lui, ne la lâchant pas même lorsqu'elle grogna en guise de protestation et essaya de se dégager. « Êtes-vous contaminé ? Lâchez cette arme, personne n'a besoin d'être blessé. »

Les yeux visant tour à tour l'homme et la femme, la poigne de Gaara sur son club de golf ne faiblit pas pendant qu'il prenait le temps de respirer. « Non. » Il serra les dents et expira dans un sifflement alors qu'il réalisa qu'ils ne représentaient pas une menace pour sa vie. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avait l'air malade ou dangereux, et si ils avaient été des pillards, ils transporteraient autre chose qu'une caméra aussi encombrante.

Soudain, un gémissement se fit entendre derrière lui ; Gaara ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir avant de se retourner et de frapper son club contre le flanc du zombie, l'envoyant cogner contre le mur et lui décochant un coup de pied pour ramener son « arme » à ses côtés. Il ignora le fait que ses lèvres tremblaient légèrement après avoir parlé. C'était la première fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche depuis qu'il était parvenu à s'échapper de son building, ignorant les autres survivants en difficulté et se frayant un passage parmi la horde à coups de _putter_. Re-dirigeant son regard vers les deux autres, il serra ses lèvres en une ligne fine. « Il n'y a aucun centre de secours dans les environs. Les lignes téléphoniques sont emmêlées et la plupart des routes sont bloquées. Vous feriez mieux de vous trouver une arme si vous voulez survivre, » leur dit-il, distrait momentanément par des hurlements distants de survivants provenant de la direction de laquelle les deux autres étaient arrivés ; donc, c'était dangereux par là-bas aussi.

Les yeux retournant sur les deux autres, il remit le club dans le sac de golf sur son dos, puis se retourna et se dirigea vers une autre allée.

Tenten se dégagea de l'étreinte de Lee et s'élança pour saisir la manche du roux. « Attendez ! Nous avons plus de chances de survivre si nous restons ensemble. » Elle ignora le poids qui était apparu au creux de son estomac à la vue d'une personne en tuer une autre avec aussi peu de reluctance, même si la personne en question était déjà morte.

Lee déglutit, la gorge serrée alors que ses yeux alternaient entre l'homme décédé sur le sol et Tenten et le roux. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de grimacer à la vue de cet homme abattant son club de golf sur le corps mort. Ses mains tremblaient, mais il s'avança au niveau de son amie et acquiesça à sa proposition. « S'il vous plaît, laissez-nous venir avec vous. Nous pourrions nous aider les uns les autres, et ce serait mieux de rester groupés si jamais des secours venaient à nous trouver. Dés que nous pourrons trouver un endroit sûr, mon amie et moi-même allons essayer de contacter des gens à l'extérieur de la ville et de leur envoyer notre enregistrement. »

Lee hésita une seconde, puis ouvrit sa sacoche et fouilla dedans. Elle contenait surtout des batteries pour la caméra et quelques pièces de rechange, mais ce qu'il en sortit fut un petit pistolet. Il le transportait avec lui uniquement pour se protéger lorsque Tenten et lui devaient filmer dans des endroits dangereux, mais il savait comment s'en servir. « Je pense que c'est mieux qu'un club de golf, même si je n'ai pas beaucoup de munitions. Nous pouvons nous entraider. »

« Un flingue sera inutile si tu n'arrives pas à viser leur tête, » dit Gaara, fronçant les sourcils à la vue de la main de la femme sur sa manche. Il savait qu'il pouvait laisser là les deux autres et quand même parvenir à s'en sortir, mais un petit groupe serait bien plus efficace dans une foule de morts-vivants. Le pistolet pourrait aussi se révéler utile si jamais des vivants venaient à les menacer. Se retournant, il retira la main de Tenten de sa manche et acquiesça brièvement. « D'accord, mais nous allons devoir nous déplacer rapidement. Je retourne chez moi en premier pour rassembler des provisions et du matériel. Il y a un centre commercial à l'autre bout du quartier et une quincaillerie en bas de ma rue. »

« OK. Merci beaucoup, » dit Tenten, soulagée, mais légèrement tremblante à la vue du sang de la manche de Gaara qui était venu tâcher sa main.

Lee remit le pistolet dans sa sacoche et la referma rapidement, puis suivit le roux alors qu'ils se frayaient un chemin jusqu'au bout de l'allée. Lee posa une main sur l'épaule de Tenten, pressant doucement pour rassurer son amie. Elle sursauta et le regarda avec des yeux agités, mais il savait que s'avoir l'un l'autre pour se soutenir durant cette pagaille les aiderait beaucoup. Elle respira profondément et accéléra ses pas.

Lee et Tenten suivaient Gaara de près, lui faisant confiance pour les guider jusqu'à chez lui. Ils dépassèrent quelques groupes, dont la plupart étaient soit en train de céder à la panique, soit déjà morts. Un incident arriva lorsqu'une femme tituba sur leur passage, clairement en vie et tentant de le rester. Lee était sur le point de la tirer dans leur groupe improvisé, lorsqu'il remarqua les profondes marques de morsures sur ses avant-bras et comprit qu'il était trop tard.

« Est-ce qu'on est encore loin du magasin dont tu avais parlé ? » Lee avait des difficultés pour parler : il était pantelant. Il essuya la sueur de ses tempes, puis sursauta et décocha un coup de pied au zombie qui l'avait pris par surprise en surgissant de derrière une voiture. Son pied frappa le mort en pleine poitrine, le renversant sur le dos. Il sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller alors que le corps roula immédiatement sur lui-même et rampa vers lui sur ses membres raides. Lee s'élança vers Tenten et le roux avec un sentiment de panique exponentiel dans la poitrine.

Comprenant ce qu'il venait de se passer, Gaara se retourna en saisissant simultanément un de ses clubs. Il devait y avoir quelque chose à propos des mugissements de zombies qui attirait irrésistiblement leurs semblables, parce qu'il savait par expérience récente qu'ignorer un mort derrière soi ne faisait qu'en attirer d'autres. S'élançant jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvait Lee il y a quelques secondes, il frappa le zombie à la nuque, brisant sa colonne vertébrale et rompant un gros morceau de carotide. La connexion des nerfs au cerveau s'interrompant brutalement, le zombie s'effondra et se mit à remuer faiblement sur le sol. « Non. Et on n'est plus très loin de chez moi non plus, » lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

La zone résidentielle la plus aisée de la ville était aussi celle qui avait le moins de zombies dans ses rues, même si Gaara pouvait voir un flot de morts-vivants en bas de la rue près de l'intersection. L'unique raison pour laquelle ces derniers n'étaient pas en train de tituber et de traîner les pieds dans leur direction était la pente abrupte formée par la rue, les faisant sans cesse glisser en aval.

Bien que sans prétention aucune à première vue, ces rangées de maisons à un étage étaient en réalité équipées avec la meilleure sécurité disponible sur le marché. Elles appartenaient à des familles nanties qui préféraient des habitations pratiques à faible prix hypothécaire plutôt qu'un manoir rutilant.

« Allez vers les portes doubles, » ordonna Gaara, retournant vers ses deux camarades et le petit bâtiment qui était sa maison (1).

Une fois qu'ils furent à l'intérieur, Gaara ferma les portes derrière eux et balaya d'un vif coup d'oeil le rez-de-chaussée familial. La cuisine et le salon n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir reçu la visite de qui que ce soit, et une course en haut des escaliers jusqu'aux chambres de ses frère et soeur confirma qu'ils n'étaient pas venus là non plus.

« Lee, » murmura Tenten à son ami alors qu'elle s'effondrait sur le canapé du salon, « comment est l'enregistrement ? Toujours intact ? » Elle essuya la sueur de son visage et sorti son téléphone portable, soupirant lorsqu'elle vit qu'il ne restait plus que deux barres de batterie. « Nous devons l'envoyer au central et prévenir nos familles que nous sommes toujours en vie. »

« Oui, je sais. » Lee s'agenouilla au milieu du salon, déposant la caméra sur le sol alors qu'il essayait de reprendre son souffle. Son point de côté lui faisait l'effet d'un couteau planté entre les côtes, mais il savait qu'il avait bien fait de courir en ignorant la douleur : traînasser lui aurait été fatal. « Je ne pense pas que la caméra ou l'enregistrement aient été endommagés. J'ai essayé de faire attention. »

Remuant légèrement pour trouver une position plus confortable, Lee retourna précautionneusement la caméra entre ses mains, l'examinant avec de la concentration dans ses yeux ronds. Il ouvrit un panneau sur le côté et soupira de soulagement lorsque le petit disque en sorti, indemne. « Ca va. » Il leva les yeux et fronça pensivement les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »

« Allez mettre des habits plus comfortables, » répondit Gaara en descendant les escaliers. Son visage était pâle et soucieux alors qu'il vérifiait que les murs du rez-de-chaussée ne possédaient pas de point faible. Le voisinage parmi lequel il vivait ainsi que sa famille avaient tous été assez fortunés pour accorder de la valeur à leur intimité et la protéger, même entre voisins. Le rez-de-chaussée avait peu de fenêtres, et aucune ne donnait sur la rue. Ils allaient devoir barricader l'endroit le soir même si ils décidaient d'y rester.

« Demain, nous irons faire un raid à la quincaillerie pour récupérer des armes et d'autres trucs pour fortifier la maison. Cet endroit est assez sûr pour que nous puissions y rester en attendant d'en savoir plus à propos de ce qui est en train de se passer. » Il tourna le robinet de l'évier de la cuisine et soupira quand de l'eau claire et propre jaillit. Déposant lentement son sac de golf sur le sol, il roula des épaules et fixa les deux autres d'un regard perdu dans le vague. Toute l'adrénaline qui l'avait traversé depuis qu'il s'était échappé de son bureau jusqu'à ce qu'il ait atteint les portes de sa maison avait quitté son corps à cause de la familiarité de l'environnement dans lequel il se trouvait.

Tenten observa le roux d'un air préoccupé. Sans arme entre les mains, il apparaissait plus jeune que ce dont il avait eu l'air la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. « Nous vous sommes extrêmement reconnaissants de nous avoir laissés venir avec vous. » Elle jeta un regard vers Lee avant de se redresser et de composer un sourire. « Je m'appelle Tenten, et je suis reporter pour la chaîne d'information de _Konoha Broadcast Network_, et voici Lee, mon partenaire et caméraman. »

« Nous vous sommes reconnaissants pour votre aide. » Lee se releva, grognant à cause de la douleur lancinante dans ses jambes. Il s'avança au niveau du roux et lui tendit la main. Il pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté, remarquant lui aussi la jeunesse du garçon de la même manière que Tenten. Il avait l'air vraiment pâle et faible pour quelqu'un qui pouvait passer des zombies à tabac à coups de clubs de golf jusqu'à ce qu'ils meurent _pour de bon_. « Si nous ne vous avions pas rencontré, Tenten et moi serions probablement encore là-bas. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, demandez-nous et je ferai tout mon possible pour vous aider en retour. »

Gaara fronça les sourcils à la vue de la main qui lui était tendue avant de secouer la tête. Ce n'était pas le temps de rêvasser. Se laisser distraire ne lui apporterait rien d'autre que la mort, même si il avait l'impression qu'il allait rendre tout ce qu'il avait mangé dans la journée. « Gaara Sabaku, » dit-il, serrant brièvement la main de Lee avant de le contourner. « Nous ne sommes pas encore en sécurité. Poussez tout ce que vous pourrez trouver contre les fenêtres pour les bloquer. Nous avons besoin d'une barricade autour des portes, mais qui ne nous empêcherait pas de les fermer ou de les ouvrir. » Il commença à pousser la table de la cuisine contre une fenêtre, empilant diverses pièces de mobilier par dessus.

Tenten se leva en grimaçant à cause de ses mollets douloureux, mais alla aider les deux autres à bloquer les fenêtres restantes. Les horreurs auxquelles elle avait assisté ne cessaient de repasser en boucle dans sa tête, alors même qu'elle essayait de penser à autre chose. « On dirait une mauvaise blague, » déclara-t-elle en observant l'extérieur par la fenêtre. Les rues étaient jonchées de voitures abandonnées et de cadavres étalés sur le sol. Ceux qui se relevaient allaient ensuite rejoindre les quelques zombies gémissants qui titubaient en bas de la pente. « Tous ces films, ces livres et ces jeux sur les zombies… C'est ce qui est en train de se passer maintenant. C'est la seule explication que j'arrive à trouver. »

« Ouais… » Lee déglutit et s'avança aux côtés de son amie, regardant par la fenêtre par dessus son épaule. Son estomac se tordit et il dû ravaler sa salive pour s'empêcher de vomir. « Je ressens la même chose. Je suis juste soulagé qu'on ai survécu ensemble, tu sais ? C'est l'une des plus grandes épreuves de toute notre jeunesse, et nous devrons combiner des efforts à notre dévouement pour nous en sortir. Quand nous aurons terminé les barricades, nous irons appeler nos familles pour vérifier que tout le monde va bien. »

Lee entoura les épaules de Tenten de son bras et la serra gentiment contre sa poitrine. Il frotta son bras, puis se recula et commença à empiler des meubles devant la fenêtre. Lee jeta un oeil à Gaara par dessus son épaule alors que ce dernier soulevait un bureau par lui-même et le plaçait le long du mur. « Monsieur Sabaku, qu'est-ce que vous savez de la situation jusqu'à présent ? »

Gaara venait tout juste de se détourner de la vue des deux reporters. Leur soutien mutuel était précieux dans des circonstances pareilles, mais cela lui glaçait les entrailles à la pensée de ses collègues et de sa propre famille. Ils étaient probablement déjà morts ou en train de lutter pour leur survie, très loin d'ici. Le roux jeta un regard aux deux autres une fois que les fenêtres furent toutes bloquées, le choc s'effaçant de ses traits pour laisser la place à une expression stoïque. « Tu chopes le virus, tu meurs, tu reviens à la vie. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que j'en sais plus que vous sur le sujet ? »

Il avait ses théories… Mais il n'avait pas eu assez de temps pour y réfléchir avant que l'infection n'atteigne son bureau. Le paranormal avait été un de ses centres d'intérêt, zombies inclus, mais tout était radicalement différent lorsque cela prenait forme dans la réalité.

« Ce n'est pas ça… Nous voulons juste essayer de comprendre ce qui est en train de se passer, » dit Tenten, remarquant le changement d'attitude du roux et levant les mains dans un geste pacifique. Ils étaient tous encore sous le choc, et elle savait par expérience que des personnes traumatisées par une crise pouvaient s'entre-déchirer. Elle se saisit de la caméra qui était posée sur le canapé et la mit en position de rembobinage. « Nous avons été envoyés ici pour couvrir un cas de quarantaine au Centre de Contrôle des Maladies, alors que des nouvelles de gens tombant malades en masse commençaient déjà à arriver hier soir. Tout le monde pensait que ce n'était qu'une autre épidémie de grippe. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que ceux qui en étaient morts aient commencé à revenir. »

Gaara secoua la tête et commença à construire une nouvelle barricade autour de la porte d'entrée avec les meubles restants. Ils allaient avoir besoin de faire des raids dans les autres maisons le lendemain pour consolider celle-là. « J'étais en pleine réunion quand des nouvelles du virus ont commencé à tomber. Des gens à l'intérieur de mon bâtiment étaient déjà malades avant que nous ayons eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait vraiment. Tous ceux qui montraient des symptômes de grippe sont morts et sont revenus même s'ils n'avaient pas été mordus. » Il expira péniblement et frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre. « Dans les films de zombies, le virus se transmet généralement par morsure, mais celui-ci doit voyager dans l'air. »

« Dans… L'air ? » répéta Lee, alarmé par cette suggestion. Il se doutait un peu qu'une transmission par morsure n'aurait pas pu infecter autant de gens aussi rapidement, mais il n'avait pas eu assez de temps pour y accorder réflexion. « Mais, comment pouvons-nous nous protéger contre ça ? Nous pouvons empêcher les zombies d'entrer ici avec des barricades, mais nous ne pouvons pas bloquer l'air! »

« Lee… » Tenten s'avança rapidement et posa une main sur son bras, lui jetant un regard auquel il était plus que familier : c'était celui qu'elle lui donnait juste avant de lui asséner un coup sur le crâne pour s'être trop enflammé ou excité. Il grimaça et baissa la tête. Tenten reprit, « nous ne savons pas encore si ça peut vraiment infecter tout le monde. Pour être sûrs, nous garderons un oeil les uns sur les autres pour repérer les éventuels symptômes et nous essayerons de rester en bonne santé en attendant. »

Fortifier le rez-de-chaussée complètement ne leur prit pas longtemps. La barricade qu'ils avaient construite était assez simple, mais leur procurerait un mur de défense si les portes venaient à céder, ainsi qu'assez d'espace pour que Lee puisse utiliser son pistolet. Gaara effectua une brève sortie pour explorer la zone, tuant les zombies qui traînaient près des portes, et planta des panneaux au cas où sa famille reviendrait. En attendant, Tenten tentait de contacter la station avec un succès tout relatif.

« …hors d'usa… contactons la police, mais… tous mo… évac… »

Tenten éteignit son téléphone dans un soupir frustré et se laissa tomber de nouveau sur le canapé. C'était le seul meuble restant dans le salon ; tous les autres, même la bibliothèque et la télévision avaient été réquisitionnés pour construire les barricades. « C'est pas possible ! Je vais devoir essayer d'aller plus haut. Le signal est vraiment faible, » dit-elle, ses cheveux lâchés sur ses épaules. De tous les endroits où on l'avait envoyée, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Suna lui fasse l'effet d'un reportage de guerre au pays d'Oto. « Au moins on sait qu'il y a encore quelqu'un au central, mais je n'ai pas réussi à leur demander si les autres allaient bien. »

« Il n'y a plus Internet. L'électricité est toujours là et nous avons un générateur dans la maison, mais nous devrions trouver des lampes de poche et de quoi nous servir d'éclairage de secours demain, » annonça Gaara alors qu'il descendait les escaliers. Il s'était douché et s'était changé en quelque chose de plus confortable ; cependant, il avait gardé son sac de golf sur le dos.

Pressant ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre, il observa les deux autres et s'appuya contre la rampe d'escalier. Les habits de Lee et de Tenten n'étaient pas aussi souillés de sang que les siens l'avaient été, mais ils étaient chiffonnés et sales. L'une des jambes du pantalon de Tenten avait aussi été déchirée dans leur course folle vers la maison. « Vous pouvez aller dans les chambres de mon frère et de ma soeur. Prenez ce dont vous avez besoin dans leurs vêtements pour vous changer, mais ne touchez à rien d'autre. »

« Merci, Monsieur Sabaku. » Lee respira profondément et se frotta le visage de ses mains dans un geste de lassitude. « Je vous promets de ne pas déranger les affaires de votre famille. »

Après avoir échoué de contacter la plupart des gens pour qui ils se faisaient du soucis, l'esprit habituellement combatif de Lee s'amaigrissait peu à peu. En passant outre l'étourdissement dû au choc, il était extrêmement reconnaissant envers Gaara pour avoir pris les rênes de la situation. Lee était physiquement fort et il pouvait devenir mortel dans une bagarre si il s'y mettait vraiment, mais il ne savait honnêtement pas si il saurait tuer volontairement quelqu'un, même déjà mort. Il avait son pistolet prêt dans sa poche, mais user ses munitions jusqu'au moment où il en aurait vraiment besoin ne lui plaisait pas trop. Lee se promit d'emprunter un club de golf à Gaara ou d'essayer de se trouver sa propre arme la prochaine fois qu'ils feraient une sortie.

En haut des escaliers, Tenten et Lee parcoururent un petit couloir et trouvèrent deux chambres l'une en face de l'autre qu'ils devinèrent appartenir aux frère et soeur de Gaara. L'une appartenait clairement à une femme, et l'autre avait un placard rempli de vêtements trop grands pour le roux. Lee était en train de se chercher un haut lorsque Tenten retourna de la chambre de la soeur dans un jean et un T-shirt. Le jean étant un peu grand pour elle, elle avait du en replier les extrémités et utiliser une ceinture, mais le T-shirt était lâche et confortable.

Lee s'était rapidement rendu compte que le frère de Gaara n'était pas aussi grand que lui, mais il s'était arrangé en se dénichant un jogging assez élastique. Il leva les yeux lorsqu'il entendit le grincement de la porte et vit la tête de Tenten passer dans l'entrebâillement. Il était torse nu alors qu'il fouillait dans les tiroirs, mais il savait que Tenten n'en ferait que peu de cas. « Tu peux entrer. Comment tu te sens, Tenten ? Tu n'as pas eu de problèmes pour trouver quelque chose ? »

« Non ça va, j'ai trouvé assez rapidement. » Elle baissa les yeux sur ce qu'elle portait et caressa le col de son haut de manière pensive. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement, mais son expression restait posée. « Je me sens… bien. Ca va. J'ai un petit peu froid, mais ça va. Et toi, ça va ? »

Lee sortit un T-shirt à manches longues noir et le leva à hauteur de ses yeux, vérifiant la taille sur l'étiquette. Il parviendrait sûrement à rentrer dedans, même si ses épaules seraient sans doute un peu serrées. Il l'enfila en se tournant vers son amie. « Ca va, moi aussi. Toi, tu as froid, par contre ? »

« C'est sûrement dû au choc. » Tenten croisa les bras et frissonna, soupira, puis détourna le regard. Ses yeux étaient tristes et soucieux. « Tu penses que le frère et la soeur de Gaara sont toujours vivants ? Je voudrais les remercier pour les habits. »

« Je… J'espère. » Lee passa un bras autour des épaules de son amie et marcha dans le couloir avec elle. Ils redescendirent les escaliers jusque dans le salon.

Leur hôte se trouvait dans la cuisine, nettoyant ses armes de fortune dans l'évier ; du sang infecté tourbillonnait dans l'embouchure. Les épaules contractées de Gaara tremblaient légèrement, alors qu'il évitait soigneusement de regarder les photos de famille aimantées au frigo et les décorations en bois qui semblaient déplacées dans une cuisine moderne.

Des yeux turquoise se tournèrent vers Tenten et Lee alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers. L'estomac de Gaara se tordit à la vue des vêtements de ses frère et soeur sur les deux autres, mais il supporta le choc en silence. Le temps d'une seconde, il avait cru… Balayant l'espoir qu'il avait ressenti, il glissa précautionneusement le club propre dans son sac et le déposa sur le sol. « Il y a de quoi manger dans les placards et le frigo si vous avez faim, » les informa-t-il, s'asseyant sur une chaise en face du comptoir et couvrant ses tempes et son front de ses mains.

« Je vais nous cuisiner quelque chose », proposa Tenten, se frottant les mains. Faire travailler ses mains distrairait son esprit de tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ce jour-là. Elle tapota le bras de Lee, indiquant le roux d'un mouvement de tête et murmura « Sois amical » silencieusement. Elle lava ses mains dans le lavabo, puis, déglutissant à l'odeur du sang, elle se mit à fouiller dans le frigo.

« Demain, nous devrons aller faire un raid dans les autres appartements et à la quincaillerie en bas de la rue. Si nous portons des manteaux rembourrés, cela devrait nous protéger un petit peu des morsures, » murmura Gaara, les paupières fermées et se frottant les tempes.

Lee s'assit à côté de Gaara, s'appuyant sur le plan de travail alors qu'il étudiait l'expression anxieuse du roux. Il toussota brièvement et tenta un sourire amical que Tenten approuverait. « Nous vous sommes vraiment reconnaissants pour votre aide, Monsieur Sabaku. Juste par curiosité, qu'est-ce que vous faites dans la vie ? »

S'avançant légèrement, Lee tenta de ne pas laisser paraître son malaise envers le roux. Pour être honnête, Lee ne se sentait pas très en sécurité autour de Gaara. Le jeune homme lui avait sauvé la vie, offert un lieu sûr pour se reposer et se cacher, sans parler des habits de rechanges et de la nourriture, mais il y avait quelque chose dans la manière dont laquelle Gaara avait face à l'épidémie aussi rapidement et aussi efficacement qui ne rassurait pas Lee. Le fait que Gaara puisse tuer les morts-vivants avec aussi peu d'hésitation le dépassait complètement, surtout aussi peu de temps après le début de la catastrophe.

« De l'_executive management_. » Gaara ouvrit les yeux et fixa le comptoir devant lui. Aucune des compétences qu'il avait apprises au travail ne pouvaient lui servir dans cette situation, à part la capacité de distribuer chaque tâche à la personne la plus qualifiée pour le job. Il se frotta longuement les tempes alors qu'il parlait. « Mon équipe était chargée de gérer les cadres et de s'assurer qu'ils suivaient bien la ligne directrice imposée par la firme, à tous les prix. Nous rendions compte au grand patron lui-même… Mon père. » Lee n'avait pas besoin de connaître les aspects plus obscurs que le job impliquait, ni les raisons pour lesquelles on en lui avait laissé la charge à lui plutôt qu'à d'autres.

Il abaissa ses mains et se tourna vers l'autre homme, les yeux plissés et soudainement fixés sur Lee. Ce dernier avait un regard sur son visage qui le perturbait, de la même manière que lorsque son père voulait qu'il accomplisse une tâche dans la discrétion. Cela lui donnait la chair de poule. « Je veux voir ce que vous avez filmé. Il doit y avoir quelque chose qui nous en dira plus à propos de cette épidémie, » dit-il, s'agitant sur son siège pour faire face complètement à Lee, les mains tremblant imperceptiblement sur ses genoux.

« La caméra est en train de se recharger, » répondit Tenten alors qu'elle réchauffait de l'huile dans une poêle. Aussi longtemps que l'électricité fonctionnerait et qu'elle aurait son mot à dire dans l'histoire, ils continueraient à manger chaud !

Le fait que Gaara aie un patron comme père ou un bon travail était assez logique, si on se basait sur ce qu'on pouvait voir de la maison. Lee détourna les yeux du regard intense de Gaara et remua ses mains sur le comptoir.

« J'ai essayé de garder ce que je pouvais dans le champ pendant que nous courrions Tenten et moi. Dés que nous pouvions nous permettre de faire une pause, je surveillais tout ce qu'il se passait autour de nous à travers la caméra. » Lee parcourut les bandages à ses bras de ses doigts qui dépassaient légèrement des manches de son T-shirt. Il se demandait si son oncle Gai s'inquiétait pour lui, ou si il avait été blessé. « Moi aussi j'ai envie de visionner la bande. »

« Allons voir ça, » acquiesça Gaara, se laissant glisser du tabouret. Cependant, le tripotage des mains de Lee attira son attention sur ses bras, un signal d'alarme se déclenchant instantanément dans son cerveau à la vue des bandages. Ses mains s'élancèrent et agrippèrent le poignet de Lee, le levant d'un coup sec jusqu'à ce que les manches tombent et révèlent les pansements. Pour quelqu'un de sa taille et de sa corpulence, il avait une poigne puissante. Ses yeux se plissant soudainement, il siffla : « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Tu t'es fait mordre ? »

« Qu'est-ce- non ! Non, bien sûr que non ! Je vous l'aurais dit si j'avais été infecté ! » Lee essaya de récupérer son poignet, mais Gaara était étonnamment fort. Lee déglutit et chercha du secours du côté de Tenten qui lui jeta un regard alarmé avant de le tourner vers Gaara pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas sur le point de dégainer un club de golf. « Non mais vraiment, je porte ces bandages tout le temps ! »

Lee leva son autre bras et le secoua jusqu'à ce que la manche tombe, afin que Gaara puisse constater qu'il portait des bandages ici aussi. « J'ai toujours du me servir de mes mains dans tous les jobs que j'ai eus jusqu'à présent, alors ces bandages servent à éviter de me blesser aux bras… Et ils sont recouverts d'un produit spécial qui permet de guérir mes anciennes cicatrices plus rapidement. Je peux les enlever si vous souhaitez vous en assurer vous-même, mais je n'ai pas été mordu. »

L'expression suspicieuse de Gaara ne faiblit pas, mais il finit par lâcher le poignet de Lee. « Montre-moi, » dit-il, croisant résolument les bras. Ils en savaient trop peu à propos de ce virus, peut-être qu'une simple blessure ou coupure pouvait tout aussi bien infecter quelqu'un… C'était sûrement complètement vain si l'infection se transmettait réellement par l'air, mais il se refusait à prendre le moindre risque. Pas quand Lee restait sous son toit.

« S'il vous plaît, Monsieur Sabaku, ne vous affolez pas. Lee ne mentirait pas à propos d'une chose pareille. Et puis surtout, nous devrons apprendre à nous faire confiance les uns aux autres si nous voulons survivre, » résonna Tenten. Une odeur familière de légumes frits envahit la cuisine, cependant, cela ne l'empêcha pas de ressentir une terreur profonde et rampante à la vue du regard de Gaara, comme lorsqu'elle courait pour sa vie. Un frisson lui secoua les os à la pensée de combien il était facile pour les êtres humains de se retourner les uns contre les autres avec une menace constante de l'autre côté de leur porte. « Dépêche-toi de lui montrer tes bras, que nous puissions nous asseoir et dîner, OK ? On est tous dans le même bateau, de toute façon, non ? »

Gaara ravala sa salive en entendant Tenten parler. Il n'aimait pas la panique montante qu'il pouvait déceler dans sa voix, ni le regard furtif échangé entre elle et Lee. « OK, » dit-il tout en se tournant vers Lee.

Lee déglutit une nouvelle fois, mais s'exécuta. Il savait parfaitement que chacun d'eux était déjà assez en proie au stress comme ça, et il ne voulait plus que Tenten s'inquiète par sa faute. Il dénoua les extrémités de ses bandages qui étaient rentrées dans les paumes de ses mains, et déroula rapidement le tissu, le laissant s'amonceler en un petit tas sur ses genoux. Il retroussa ses manches jusque sur ses biceps et tendit les bras afin que Gaara puisse les inspecter à son aise. Un léger nuage de poudre blanche parsemait sa peau à cause du produit médical dans le tissu, mais il n'y avait aucune blessure fraîche, uniquement les vieilles cicatrices guéries depuis longtemps. « Je comprends parfaitement votre inquiétude, mais je vous promets que je vous l'aurais dit si j'avais été mordu. »

A la vue des anciennes blessures, les lèvres de Gaara se tordirent brièvement dans un mélange de soulagement et de gêne. Il ne savait pas que quelqu'un pouvait avoir une peau aussi abîmée, et surtout, il n'était pas près d'avaler l'excuse de Lee comme quoi cela faisait partie de son travail. Le nombre de cicatrices sur ses bras donnaient l'impression que Lee se scarifiait. Il devrait surveiller cet homme de très près, et dissimuler tout objet tranchant si cela s'avérait être le cas. Son regard s'attarda sur les cicatrices avant de remonter pour fixer l'autre. « OK. On regardera votre enregistrement après avoir mangé. »

Il se retourna et commença à sortir des assiettes. La table servant de barricade contre l'une des fenêtres, ils allaient devoir manger sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

Alors qu'il était en train de mettre les couverts, Tenten continuait à cuisiner silencieusement, un air préoccupé dénaturant ses traits habituellement enjoués.

Lee ré-enroula ses bandages pendant que Gaara rassemblait les assiettes et que Tenten terminait de cuisiner. Il n'avait pas beaucoup apprécié le regard calculateur et suspicieux que Gaara lui avait jeté en regardant ses bras, mais il ne l'avait pas relevé. Il savait parfaitement que le roux essayait juste de rester en vie, ce qui finalement était au mieux pour tout le monde. Il finissait juste de nouer le dernier noeud de ses bandages lorsque Tenten commençait à servir diverses fritures dans les plats.

.

Lee piqua un sprint sur la longueur de la rue, suivant Tenten de près qui elle-même courait à la suite de Gaara. Les zombies dans la zone étaient plutôt clairsemés, mais ils savaient que cela ne tarderait pas à changer si ils traînaient. Lee aperçu la quincaillerie vers laquelle courait Gaara, et se mit à espérer sincèrement que les portes ne soient pas fermées, afin qu'ils ne perdent pas un temps précieux à les enfoncer. Le soleil était pratiquement au zénith ; midi approchait.

Chaque pas de plus vers le magasin attirait de plus en plus de zombies traînant dans les rues et allées alentours. La ville était connectée à des douzaines de petites ruelles dans lesquelles de nombreuses personnes avaient du trouver la mort, tentant désespérément d'échapper aux zombies et n'y trouvant que des mains en décomposition et des dents ensanglantées.

Gaara essaya de tourner la poignée, hyper-attentif à l'agitation tout autour d'eux alors que les morts-vivants s'approchaient. Il s'appuya contre la porte lorsqu'elle refusa de bouger, causant un grincement alors que le verrou sonna. Le roux savait de mémoire que le magasin utilisait des fenêtres en fibre de verre, alors que la porte était seulement constituée de bois synthétique renforcé. Il ne perdit pas de temps pour prendre de l'élan et se jeter de tout son poids contre la porte, cassant la serrure en métal.

Il se précipita à l'intérieur, attendit que les deux autres rentrent à leur tour puis referma la porte derrière eux. « Trouvez quelque chose pour bloquer la porte, » ordonna-t-il, appuyant son dos contre cette dernière.

Lee scanna la pièce du regard, remarquant un distributeur de boissons reposant contre un mur à proximité. Il fit signe à Tenten, et ils se mirent tous les deux à le pousser le long du mur jusqu'à la porte. La machine était lourde, et il y eut quelques secondes de crispation lorsqu'elle refusa soudainement de bouger à cause de sa rallonge qui s'était prise dans quelque chose derrière eux ; heureusement, Lee la démêla rapidement et ils parvinrent à emmener la machine là où ils la voulaient. Lee cria à Gaara de vite dégager la porte, puis renversa le distributeur sur son flanc avec fracas avant de le pousser contre la porte. Sa peau fut parcourue d'un frisson lorsque que des grognements et des coups se firent entendre de l'autre côté du bois.

« Si nous, nous pouvons pousser ça, ils doivent en être capables aussi, » dit-il alors qu'il se redressait et essuyait la sueur de son front. « On devrait empiler d'autres trucs dessus. »

Tenten ne l'avait pas attendu pour s'activer, hissant d'énormes pots de peinture qu'elle avait trouvés dans un couloir au dessus du distributeur.

Une fois que la porte fut sécurisée, Gaara roula des épaules et craqua son cou avec un soupir. Il s'empara de la lampe de poche attachée à sa ceinture, satisfait que le magasin ait été cadenassé. Cela diminuait les chances que des zombies se trouvent déjà à l'intérieur, où que quelqu'un s'y soit introduit avant eux. Mais avant même qu'il n'ait pu allumer sa lampe, les éclairages de la pièce s'allumèrent brusquement et la silhouette d'un homme s'avança en pointant un pistolet droit sur eux.

« Que personne ne bouge, » ordonna l'homme d'une voix légèrement trainante. « Si vous ne m'avez pas dit qui vous êtes dans les cinq prochaines secondes, je vous explose la cervelle ».

« Ne leur fait pas de mal, Kiba! »

Une femme plus petite rejoignit l'homme avant de s'agripper à son bras. « Recule, Hinata. On ne sait pas s'ils sont infectés ou non, » chuchota rapidement Kiba.

Lee s'empara immédiatement du bras de Tenten et la tira près de lui, la dissimulant à moitié derrière lui dans un élan protecteur alors que son pouls s'accélérait de surprise. Tenten observa les alentours par-dessus son épaule, puis tenta de se dégager tout en fixant les deux étrangers avec des yeux écarquillés.

« Mon nom est Tenten, et voici Lee et Gaara, » répondit-elle rapidement, désignant chacun de ses compagnons du doigt tout en parlant. « Nous ne sommes pas infectés! Nous sommes entrés ici pour nous approvisionner en matériel. Et vous, est-ce que vous allez bien? Combien d'autres survivants sont avec vous ?»

« _Tenten_, » prévint Lee dans un chuchotement rapide. Il ne lâchait pas le canon du revolver de Kiba du regard, sentant son estomac se tordre avec appréhension.

Tenten se contenta d'empoigner le dos de la chemise de Lee en réponse. Les deux inconnus conversèrent entre eux en chuchotant, jusqu'à ce que l'homme se résolve à enfin baisser son arme et la caler sur son épaule dans un grognement, avant d'éteindre une partie des éclairages plafonniers.

Secouant la tête afin de chasser les points colorés qui parasitaient sa vue, Gaara sortit du rang et s'avança vers les inconnus. « Nous avons besoin de matériel, » déclara-t-il sèchement, son esprit tournoyant follement à la possibilité de se faire de nouveaux alliés, ou de nouveaux ennemis. « Nous nous cachons dans l'une des habitations en haut de la pente. Laissez-nous prendre ce dont nous avons besoin, et nous vous aiderons à vous installer dans une autre maison. » Il pouvait toujours entendre les coups obstinés derrière la porte, et il savait qu'une porte en bois synthétique ne pourrait pas tenir très longtemps contre un martèlement perpétuel.

« Déjà en train de faire son business, hein? » ricana Kiba, ses canines brillant étrangement alors que les yeux de Gaara s'ajustaient à la faible luminosité de la pièce. L'homme n'était pas si grand, mais il portait une parka doublée de fourrure et une paire de jeans. La femme à côté de lui portait une veste similaire, mais était pourvue de leggings et d'étroites bottes de randonnées. « Vous avez de la chance qu'Akamaru garde la porte de derrière. Autrement, vous seriez déjà de la pâtée pour chien à l'heure qu'il est, » commenta-t-il, indiquant brièvement l'arrière de la boutique. « Allons dans la cafétéria des employés pour discuter. Tant que ces trucs flaireront l'odeur d'êtres humains, ils continueront à se jeter sur la porte. »

Lee empoignait toujours Tenten fermement alors qu'il suivait Gaara et les autres survivants à travers la quincaillerie, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le fasse enfin lâcher à l'aide d'un tape sur le bras et d'un regard qui le menaçait d'une claque à l'arrière du crâne. Il sentait néanmoins qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se comporter en protecteur envers elle, étant donné qu'ils ne pouvaient dorénavant plus compter que l'un sur l'autre et Gaara, même s'ils ne connaissaient pas le roux aussi bien que ça.

« Merci beaucoup pour votre aide, » déclara Lee, se raclant la gorge alors qu'il traversaient la section jardinerie du magasin. L'écho de leurs pas sur le lino leur semblait exagérément fort dans le silence du magasin vide, alors que les gémissements et les sons de grattement s'étaient évanouis derrière eux. « Ca ne vous dérangerait pas de nous dire vos noms, maintenant que vous connaissez les nôtres? »

Il y eut un silence alors qu'ils continuaient à marcher, avant que la femme à la tête du groupe s'adresse doucement à Lee par-dessus son épaule : « Mon nom est Hinata. Ravie de vous rencontrer ».

« Kiba, » répondit l'homme alors qu'il ouvrait la cafétéria et conduisait tout le monde à l'intérieur. La pièce était petite, mais l'entrepôt attenant semblait très bien équipé. Il y avait un bureau auquel un homme pourvu de lunettes noires et d'une coupe afro était assis, manipulant une radio. L'homme à l'afro leva la tête et salua les autres de la main.

« Attends un peu, » interpella Kiba en enfilant un pouce dans l'une de ses poches. « Nous avons encore des scanners de sécurité en état de marche. D'autres personnes que vous ont essayé d'entrer ici depuis que les morts ont commencé à revenir, mais vous êtes les premiers à avoir réussi à semer la horde dehors ». Il se tourna vers les deux autres hommes, hochant la tête à la vue des clubs de golf sur le dos de Gaara.

Une sorte de crachotement se fit entendre avant que l'autre homme ne leur fit signe de s'approcher.

« Kiba, on reçoit un meilleur signal du groupe basé au centre commercial, » dit l'homme à l'afro, remontant ses lunettes. « Ils ont du dénicher un transistor en meilleur état, où alors ils se sont placés sur le toit. Ils demandent de l'aide pour fortifier l'endroit. »

« Ca ne marchera pas, » déclara Gaara, se déplaçant jusqu'à côté de l'homme en ignorant Kiba qui faisait mine de sortir son pistolet en guise d'avertissement. « Le mall a beaucoup trop de vitres au rez-de-chaussée. Quelle est la situation là-bas? Combien sont-ils de survivants? Est-ce qu'ils ont déjà des zombies à l'intérieur? »

L'homme à l'afro leva un sourcil interrogateur en direction de Kiba et Hinata, amorçant un mouvement de recul face à l'avalanche de questions de l'étranger.

« Hm, voici Gaara. Lui et ses amis se sont introduits ici par la porte de devant, » expliqua Hinata de sa voix calme, désignant les trois nouveaux arrivants sans vraiment les regarder directement. Elle semblait être en proie à de profondes réflexions alors qu'elle tripotait ses doigts.

« Je n'imaginais pas qu'il y aurait autant de survivants hormis nous-mêmes, » murmura Lee à Tenten. Soudain, une pensée retint son attention et il se tourna vers Kiba. « Vous nous avez dit que d'autres que nous avaient essayé d'entrer ici. Est-ce que vous les avez laissé entrer? Est-ce qu'il y a beaucoup de gens comme nous qui n'ont pas été infectés par le virus? »

« Ca aurait été trop risqué de leur ouvrir les portes. » Kiba balaya les problèmes apportés par la morale d'un geste de la main.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on devrait répondre à ceux du centre commercial, Shino? » demanda Hinata, jetant un bref coup d'oeil vers Lee.

« On ne peut pas répondre, » répondit Shino d'une voix monotone. « Je n'ai pas encore pu réparer notre connexion vocale. S'ils savaient quelle fréquence utiliser, nous pourrions leur envoyer quelques signaux radio, mais il semblerait qu'ils se contentent d'écouter les fréquences d'urgence. » Il se tourna vers Gaara et fit rouler sa chaise de bureau jusqu'à ce qu'il soit de nouveau face à la radio. « En ce qui concerne les survivants, il n'y en a qu'une poignée barricadée dans ce mall si l'on en croit ce qu'ils ont pu dire. »

C'était mauvais. Gaara s'attendait à ce que plus de gens aient survécu. Tout le monde ne pouvait pas avoir été mordu par un zombie! En visionnant ce que la caméra de Lee avait filmé, ils avaient pu voir que ceux qui avaient été infectés étaient entrés en contact avec le virus d'une manière ou d'une autre, même lorsque les gens autour d'eux commençaient seulement à tomber malades. Il y avait des familles dans lesquelles le père ou la soeur avait l'air en bonne santé et s'employait à porter assistance à ses proches malades. Il y avait des gens qui se préparaient à évacuer, montrant une rougeur caractéristique au niveau des yeux et une peau couverte de sueur. Si le virus se déplaçait dans l'air, il n'affectait sûrement pas les gens au même rythme ou au même impact. Cependant, une chose était sûre : ceux qui mourraient mourraient soit parce qu'ils s'étaient faits dévorés vivants, soit parce qu'ils avaient été d'une quelconque manière infectés alors qu'ils ne l'étaient pas auparavant.

Gaara lâcha un soupir anxieux et croisa impatiemment les bras alors que Kiba se laissait tomber sur un pouf.

Tenten posa une main sur l'épaule de Hinata et lui sourit, essayant de faire en sorte que la jeune timide croise son regard. « Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous cachés ici? Nous, ça ne fait que quelques jours que nous avons trouvé un endroit sûr, alors on n'a toujours pas compris ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Hinata eut un léger mouvement de surprise avant de lever les yeux vers l'autre femme. Elle se trifouillait les mains en parlant. « Nous sommes, euh… Ici depuis à peu près aussi longtemps. Shino était employé ici avant le… Virus, alors il avait une clé. Au début, nous… Nous ne sommes venus ici que pour essayer d'emprunter quelques affaires et nous en aller ensuite, mais il y avait trop de zombies dans la rue et on n'arrivait pas à les semer. D-du coup, nous avons décidé d'attendre ici. »

« C'est vrai, il y en avait beaucoup là-bas. On a bien failli se faire avoir plusieurs fois, et on n'a parcouru que quelques pâtés de maison. » Lee se remémora avec tristesse le nombre impressionnant de visages creusés et livides qui les avait pris en chasse dans une confusion de gestes saccadés. Lee avait du se reposer sur Gaara pour en achever au moins deux, alors qu'il n'était capable lui-même que de tenir les morts-vivants à distance jusqu'à ce qu'il y en ait trop.

« En fait, nous devrons bientôt changer d'endroit, » murmura Hinata de sa voix douce et hésitante. « Nos réserves de nourriture sont en train de baisser, et Kiba ne sait pas rationner correctement. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, Gaara? » Lee s'avança au niveau du roux et posa sa main sur son bras, habitué à présent à se tourner vers lui lorsqu'une décision devait être prise.

Le bras de Gaara se contracta légèrement au contact, mais il acquiesça quand même à la question de Lee afin de montrer qu'il y réfléchissait. Personne dans sa famille n'avait été très tactile, excepté sa soeur, à un certain degré. C'était un rappel brutal que tout ce sur quoi il pouvait se reposer à l'instant présent se limitait à ces inconnus et ses propres capacités. « L'offre que je vous ai proposé tient toujours. Si vous nous autorisez à prendre ce dont nous avons besoin dans ce magasin, nous vous aiderons à vous installer dans l'une des maisons. Nous emporterons d'ici le maximum de bouffe que nous pourrons, et nous fouillerons le pâté de maisons. Une fois que nous aurons une meilleure idée de la situation du reste du quartier, nous nous rendrons au centre commercial. »

« C'est tentant comme offre, mais nous sommes déjà sécur' là où nous sommes. Pourquoi on devrait vous abandonner notre bouffe et notre matos juste pour nous retrouver dans un autre cul-de-sac? » Kiba tapota la semelle de sa botte sur le sol. « On vous a laissés entrer ici uniquement parce que vous avez enfoncé les portes. Nous allons avoir besoin d'une offre un peu plus avantageuse si vous avez envie qu'on vous laisse sortir d'ici avec nos trucs. »

Gaara fixa alternativement Kiba et ses deux compagnons, ses yeux se plissant dangereusement. « …Et qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait vous proposer de mieux dans cette situation? »

« Attendez, nous avons des lits, de l'eau chaude et des repas cuisinés. Gaara, qui est ici, a aussi une meilleure analyse des choses, alors on pourra sûrement en savoir plus sur cette infection, » interrompit Tenten, grognant lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle assistait à un combat silencieux pour le commandement. « En plus, ces gens au centre commercial ont besoin d'aide. Plus tôt nous pourrons les rejoindre, mieux ce sera. »

« De l'eau chaude, hein? C'est un putain d'atout que vous avez là. C'est bon, on accepte, » grommela Kiba, tendant sa main à Gaara pour que celui-ci la serre.

Lee soupira de soulagement. Il était préférable que les survivants restent ensemble dans une situation pareille, au lieu de s'entre-déchirer dans des luttes de pouvoir ou pour de la nourriture. Ils ne pourront réussir à survivre qu'en coopérant les uns avec les autres. « Nous ferons de notre mieux pour que vous vous sentiez à l'aise chez nous. Et puis, plus on est de gens à s'inquiéter les uns pour les autres, plus on est en sécurité! »

Hinata rencontra le regard de Kiba, sourit, et arrêta enfin de tordre ses mains pour les tenir dans son dos. Tout en surveillant prudemment du regard Gaara et Kiba, Tenten posa une main sur l'épaule de Lee et la serra.

.

« Ca, c'est le centre commercial. Les raids effectués par Shino ont démontré qu'il y a de nombreuses routes bloquées par les voitures. Il y a aussi un bouchon sur celle-là, alors il doit rester beaucoup de geeks qui traînent autour des bagnoles, » expliqua Kiba alors que lui, Gaara et Tenten étaient penchés au-dessus d'une carte de la ville. Ils avaient renforcé les barricades autour de l'appartement avec des persiennes de fer industrielles empruntées à la quincaillerie, et avaient rassemblé un bon nombre d'outils et d'armes improvisées. Il s'était avéré que les trois nouveaux membres de leur groupe avaient prévu d'aller trouver refuge dans les montagnes si jamais l'apocalypse survenait un jour. Akamaru, le gros chien de Kiba, montait la garde près de l'entrée dans une attitude faussement endormie.

« Il semblerait qu'il y ait du mouvement à l'intersection : la horde que tu y avais mentionnée est plus importante, maintenant, » rapporta Shino à l'autre bout de la radio. L'homme était posté sur le toit de la maison avec son équipement et un lourd fusil à lunette au cas où quelque chose l'attaquerait par surprise en passant par les toits des autres habitations, toutes proches.

Tenten rejeta ses cheveux en arrière et désigna du doigt une route éloignée des grands axes. « C'est là que l'on s'est rencontrés il y a quelques jours. Je ne me souviens pas y avoir vu beaucoup de zombies, alors ce serait peut-être plus sûr de prendre un chemin un peu plus long en passant derrière les maisons plutôt que s'obstiner avec ce plan. »

« Si on en descend beaucoup en chemin, ça nous sera plus bénéfique à long terme, » insista Gaara, frustré que les autres ne veuillent pas comprendre son plan. Même s'il restait quand même un danger bien présent de rencontrer des zombies en empruntant la rue principale pour se frayer un passage jusqu'au mall, l'intérêt était avant tout de diminuer la horde, afin de peut-être prévenir quelques situations problématiques futures dans le cas où les rues seraient trop encombrées.

Lee se trouvait dans la cuisine avec Hinata pendant que les autres étaient regroupés autour de la table de la salle à manger. Il remplissait des seaux et des récipients vides avec de l'eau du robinet, au cas où l'eau courante s'arrêterait brusquement de fonctionner. Il suivait attentivement la discussion des autres, son cerveau analysant leurs options. Hinata entreposaient les seaux pleins contre un mur, également plongée dans un silence qui laissait à penser qu'elle réfléchissait. La silencieuse et timide jeune femme avait étonné Lee de par sa détermination depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la quincaillerie, et elle avait démontré être assez futée.

« Monsieur Sabaku, je suis d'accord avec vous, quand vous nous dîtes que votre plan nous sera bénéfique au long terme si jamais nous avons besoin de nous déplacer une nouvelle fois ; mais, il est aussi extrêmement dangereux. » Il souleva un seau plein du comptoir et le passa à Hinata. « En plus, je ne pense pas que le reste d'entre nous soit aussi… Doué que vous l'êtes pour tuer les zombies. Je n'en ai même pas encore achevé un moi-même, alors comment serions-nous capables de résister à une horde entière? Quelqu'un pourrait se blesser, ou pire, se faire infecter. »

« Eh bien dans ce cas, vous n'avez qu'à apprendre à le faire, » répondit Gaara sans changer d'expression. « C'est eux ou vous. » Il jeta un oeil à la carte une nouvelle fois, repassant dans sa tête tout ce qu'il connaissait des zombies et comment survivre à cette épidémie. La société essayait toujours d'agir en douceur tout en protégeant les plus faibles, mais dans la situation présente, il n'était pas question d'entamer des négociations avec les morts-vivants. Les valeurs morales de Lee commençaient sérieusement à lui courir sur le système. « Le centre commercial est la chose la plus proche que nous ayons d'un endroit spacieux et défendable avec des ressources et d'autres survivants à l'intérieur. Si nous arrivons à y aller, nous aurons plus de chances de survivre jusqu'à ce qu'un antivirus soit découvert ou que de l'aide nous soit envoyée. » Après tout, il devait toujours y avoir des scientifiques quelque part ayant toujours accès aux laboratoires. L'Humanité ne pouvait pas être complètement perdue.

« Nous sommes tous d'accord pour rejoindre le mall, mais l'idée de Tenten est plus sensée. » Kiba haussa les épaules, désignant la jeune femme d'un geste du menton. « On ne peut pas attendre de chacun de nous de tout exterminer sur son passage. Faisons plutôt ça : toi et moi, on bute les geeks depuis les toits et le sol. Je prendrai mon flingue, comme ça toi tu pourras protéger le groupe pendant que vous tracez jusqu'au mall. Je vous suivrai en me déplaçant de toits en toits ici, puis là, ensuite je vous rejoindrai quand on sera sortis du bloc. » Il tapota les points stratégiques sur la carte.

Tenten se frotta les yeux de fatigue. Même dans cette maison relativement sûre, elle n'avait pas été capable de dormir assez avec les cadavres qui rôdaient dehors. « Hm… Sorti du plan, est-ce qu'on pourrait rester ici le temps d'une journée et simplement… Se reposer? J'ai vraiment besoin de remettre de l'ordre dans mes idées, et peut-être aussi d'apprendre à manier une arme. »

« Hm… Je pense que c'est une bonne idée. » Hinata s'avança jusqu'à la table et posa timidement une main sur le bras de Tenten, jetant un regard aux autres. « Nous ne sommes pas forcément obligés de partir tout de suite. Ca serait mieux pour tout le monde de nous reposer un peu et de… Euh… Nous préparer avant de faire quoi que ce soit. »

« Merci, Hinata. » Tenten posa sa main sur celle de la jeune fille et lui fit un sourire grimaçant.

Lee était toujours dans la cuisine, s'appuyant contre le comptoir pendant qu'un seau de remplissait lentement dans l'évier. Il acquiesça aux mots d'Hinata et fronça les sourcils d'inquiétude à l'égard de Tenten, mais il continuait à penser à leur plan. Il avait un sentiment de nausée dans son estomac lorsqu'il pensait au fait qu'ils seraient bientôt de nouveau dans les rues, pourchassés et cernés par les zombies. Un groupe réduit de deux ou trois personnes tout au plus était une chose, mais ils étaient à présent six ; Lee était convaincu que quelque chose allait mal tourner, et que quelqu'un allait se faire blesser ou être séparé des autres. Et même en admettant que _chacun d'entre eux_ puisse se défendre, il était tout de même possible que tout finisse par tourner à l'anarchie totale. Cependant, il voulait en même temps aider le groupe du centre commercial et se battre à leurs côtés.

« Savez-vous comment utiliser un pistolet, Monsieur Sabaku? » Lee éteignit l'eau et s'avança jusqu'à la table pendant que les filles discutaient silencieusement et se rendaient dans les chambres à l'étage. Le poids du dit pistolet qui se trouvait toujours dans sa sacoche suffisait à le lui faire garder à l'esprit. Il posa une main sur le flingue à travers le sac fermé.

Gaara leva les yeux de la carte et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté aux mots de Lee, étonné que le jeune homme lui pose cette question. Lee s'était révélé pacifiste à un point tel qu'il n'avait jamais utilisé son pistolet sur un zombie. « Uniquement les bases pour viser et tirer. Je n'en ai jamais nettoyé ou assemblé. » Le fait que ce n'était pas complètement véridique n'importait pas pour le moment, même si il avait vraiment appris à tirer sur des cibles avec son frère des années auparavant. Se taisant un instant, il croisa les bras dans un geste de réflexion. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu te trimballes un flingue si tu n'as pas l'intention de l'utiliser? »

« Justement pour ne pas être tenté de l'utiliser tout le temps, pour quand je n'aurais pas d'autre choix. » Lee jeta un regard vers Kiba qui avait l'air d'écouter la conversation tout en enlevant les peluches qui se trouvaient sur sa chemise. Lee contracta les doigts au-dessus de sa sacoche. « Des fois, le fait de simplement faire savoir à quelqu'un que je l'ai peut se révéler suffisant à éviter une confrontation ; et puis je l'utiliserai si jamais la vie de quelqu'un était en danger. Je ne crois pas que j'hésiterais si vous ou Tenten étiez acculés. »

La tension présente dans les lèvres et les sourcils de Gaara se relâcha alors qu'il se mit à fixer Lee. Est-ce que cet homme venait vraiment de lui dire qu'il le protégerait? Le regard perçant du roux s'adoucit alors dans une évaluation concentrée de l'autre homme. « Un zombie ne sera pas effrayé par ton flingue. Ils peuvent sentir la vie qui est en toi, et ils ne peuvent pas être raisonnés ou arrêtés par intimidation. » Il souffla silencieusement avant de se diriger vers les escaliers, s'adressant au jeune homme à voix basse alors qu'il le contournait. « Si jamais cela devait arriver et qu'il n'y avait plus aucune chance pour moi, tu devrais t'enfuir avec Tenten. Je peux m'occuper de moi tout seul. »

Kiba tendit le cou pour mieux observer Gaara monter les escaliers. Il roula des épaules et ricana brièvement. « Alors lui, il est vraiment _space_… Je vais en haut pour voir où en est Shino. Tu veux venir? »

« OK. » répondit Lee, fronçant les sourcils aux paroles de Gaara et levant une main pour se gratter l'arrière de la tête. Des fois, le roux paraissait tellement… enflammé. Il était dur de ne pas l'être pendant une épidémie comme celle-ci, mais Gaara se comportait comme si chaque moment pourrait être son dernier. Lee secoua la tête et s'éloigna de la table de la salle à manger à la suite de Kiba.

* * *

(1): En fait, j'ai pris le parti de dire que les habitations du quartier de Gaara sont des maisons, mais en évoluant dans la traduction, j'ai eu la forte impression qu'il s'agissait en fait de sortes de mini-immeubles pouvant accueillir 2 ou 3 familles. Certains passages m'ont bien perturbée, notamment celui où l'auteur décrit Gaara et les autres en train de barricader leur maison. Ne connaissant moi-même que les maisons et nos bonnes vieilles barres d'HLM, je n'arrivais pas du tout à cerner le concept, d'autant plus que la description du début (maisons individuelles à un seul étage) est un peu contredite par la suite…

Bref, je suis perdue avec cette histoire de maisons, et là je suis en train de vous assommer avec un pavé inintéressant, tout ça parce que mon cerveau de wannabe-traductrice est en train de craquer psychologiquement. Mais c'est pour bien vous faire comprendre à quel point cette histoire m'a perturbée xD d'autant plus que l'agencement des maisons est primordiale pour comprendre les scènes de barricades, etc.

Finalement, j'ai préféré garder la formule « maison » xD c'est la seule que j'arrive à comprendre, et c'est la toute première définition donnée par l'auteur. Du coup, j'ai du modifier quelques détails qui ne cadraient plus (et n'ayant aucune influence sur l'histoire, ne vous inquiétez pas! xD)… Quoi qu'il en soit, j'aimerais bien comprendre ; alors, si l'un d'entre vous a lu la VO et est un peu plus calé en culture anglo-saxonne que moi, pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous en pensez? ;)

P.S: je rappelle que l'histoire n'est PAS de moi (chinesefirethorn et lucklessmallory, pour vous re-situer). Si vous avez des commentaires à laisser sur l'histoire en elle-même, merci de vous rendre au premier chapitre de la fic originale dont le lien est en haut de la page. Par contre, si vous avez des trucs à dire sur la traduction, vous pouvez me l'écrire ici ^^

Bisou!


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à Chinesefirethorn et Lucklessmallory, les deux auteurs de cette super fic!

* * *

« Il y en a encore plus que la dernière fois… Ou peut-être même qu'hier. » Tenten surveillait les rues depuis une fenêtre du premier étage de la maison de Gaara, évaluant le nombre de zombies ainsi que leur répartition autour du bloc. Elle déglutit lentement, les yeux plissés. Elle avait l'impression que ses entrailles s'étaient changées en plomb.

« Bah, t'inquiète pas, Tenten! Je les descendrai depuis les toits, et Gaara leur dégommera la tête des épaules. Akamaru s'assurera que rien ne te fasse du mal » la rassura Kiba. Ils étaient tous munis de sacs à dos remplis de piles de boîtes de conserve attachées l'une à l'autre, et d'armes de fortunes à portée de main. Même s'ils avaient décidé de miser sur la discrétion, il valait mieux qu'ils soient armés de quelque manière que ce soit. Il tira sur les escaliers rabattables qui permettaient d'accéder au toit, puis salua de la main Shino et Hinata qui se rendaient au rez-de-chaussée.

Au rez-de-chaussée justement, Gaara finissait de nouer des bandages autour de ses mains, remuant et pliant les doigts expérimentalement. Il avait repris l'idée de Lee et de ses bandelettes, et avait grappillé quelques vieux bouts de tissu à déchirer. Ses clubs de golf ne glisseraient pas facilement de ses mains à présent. « On gardera la maison comme refuge au cas où, mais il devrait y avoir tout ce dont nous avons besoin au centre commercial. Hinata, reste au milieu du groupe. C'est toi qui transportes le plus de nourriture, donc tu dois rester rapide et vigilante, » ordonna-t-il d'une voix saccadée. Le stress visible sur son visage trahissait ses inquiétudes et ses doutes à propos de ce qu'ils étaient sur le point de faire.

La jeune femme acquiesça et se déroba timidement devant le ton autoritaire du roux, se rapprochant de Lee. Mais Gaara ne lui prêtait déjà plus attention alors qu'il s'éloignait des affaires et des photos de sa famille, ne s'embarrassant pas de prendre plus qu'une seule photo alors qu'il surveillait le devant de la porte d'entrée. Son visage s'assombrissait un peu plus à chaque mort-vivant qu'il voyait passer. « Nous devons courir jusqu'au bout de la rue. Ensuite, on bifurquera à la première rue que l'on rencontrera. Et après on s'arrangera pour dégager le quartier le plus possible jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive au centre commercial, vu? »

« Bien compris. » Lee acquiesça et posa une main énergique sur l'épaule d'Hinata. Son autre main tenait une batte de baseball en aluminium qu'il avait trouvée durant l'un de leur raids à la recherche de nourriture dans les autres appartements. Il avait toujours son pistolet, mais ce dernier ne pourrait servir qu'un nombre réduit de fois. La batte ne tomberait jamais à court de munitions.

Shino se tenait devant une autre fenêtre, observant les zombies qui titubaient le long de la rue. Il avait été silencieux tout le long des préparatifs du groupe, comme à son habitude. Il avait réexaminé minutieusement leur itinéraire après que le plan ait été adopté et avait effectué d'autres tentatives de contacter les survivants du centre commercial, mais ils n'avaient aucune possibilité de les joindre. « On devrait y aller maintenant, » dit-il, murmurant juste assez fort pour que les autres puissent l'entendre.

« OK. » Tenten se détourna de la fenêtre et se fraya un chemin à travers le premier étage, guidant les autres jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée.

Au moment même où ils sortaient de la maison, Kiba tira quelques coups de feu depuis l'autre côté de la rue afin que le reste du groupe puisse s'élancer en sens inverse. Gaara prit la tête, se dégageant un chemin à travers les morts-vivants à coups de pied et de clubs de golf lorsqu'ils s'approchaient de trop près. « A gauche! » ordonna-t-il, bifurquant en direction du réseau de ruelles de la zone résidentielle.

Des mains tentaient de s'agripper à leurs hauts et des bouches béantes claquaient dans le vide sur leur passage. Alors qu'ils pénétraient la ruelle, ils furent aidés par Kiba qui tirait des coups de feu vers le sol loin du groupe, tentant d'attirer les zombies dans sa direction. Akamaru grognait en galopant à leurs côtés, éloignant intelligemment les zombies les plus proches tel un berger rassemblant des brebis.

Lee essayait de demeurer entre les zombies et les filles, mais cela était impossible quand les morts-vivants les cernaient de tous les côtés. Dans une ruelle, un homme aux jambes brisées traînait son corps raide et pourri dans leur direction depuis l'arrière d'une poubelle. Proche derrière eux, une femme à la mâchoire disloquée vêtue d'un T-shirt de groupe tendait ses mains aux ongles tachés de sang. Lee se jeta presque dans les bras d'un homme volumineux et boiteux dont la mâchoire ouverte dégoulinait de sang, mais Shino le tira juste à temps. Lee sentit la nausée monter à son estomac lorsqu'il remarqua un petit garçon grimaçant qui devait lui arriver à la taille tendre les mains vers Hinata, alors qu'ils sortaient d'une rue pour se précipiter dans une autre. Elle évita ses petites mains de quelques centimètres et souffla tout en accélérant afin de rattraper le rythme de Gaara.

« Tenten! » s'écria Lee, ses yeux s'écarquillant alors qu'il vit la jeune femme glisser sur quelque chose et s'affaisser contre un mur. Tenten se couvrit la bouche de ses mains lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle avait dérapé sur une épaisse flaque de sang. Derrière elle, le cadavre qui saignait toujours tendit la main dans sa direction depuis l'endroit où il était étalé sur le sol. Shino la poussa en avant et Lee abattit sa batte sur les avant-bras du zombie, enregistrant sinistrement la sensation des os se brisant sous le métal. Il s'élança vers les autres alors qu'ils accéléraient de nouveau.

Gaara commençait à fatiguer à force de zigzaguer à travers le labyrinthe de ruelles. Il pouvait toujours entendre Kiba tirer depuis les toits, cependant, le son n'était pas suffisant pour attirer tous les zombies loin d'eux. Ils s'approchaient du centre commercial, mais ils avaient déjà dépassé quelques raccourcis potentiels qui s'étaient révélés être des impasses.

Une fille en jean déchiré déboula sur Gaara alors qu'il tournait à un coin de rue, la bouche béante et la poitrine horriblement déchirée. Il eut à peine le temps de lever son club. Il coinça la femme contre le mur en se servant de son arme de fortune et vrilla cette dernière contre son cou jusqu'à ce que la tête de la femme tombe sur le côté dans un craquement sourd. Des gémissements résonnaient dans l'air tout autour d'eux et Gaara souffla d'épuisement.

Avant même qu'ils n'aient pu se remettre à courir, des mains s'emparèrent du col du manteau de Shino ainsi que de son sac à dos. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de réagir lorsqu'un homme plongea ses dents dans l'épaule du jeune homme en déchirant la peau et les muscles. Hinata ferma les yeux dans un gémissement d'effroi alors que du sang giclait de la bouche du cadavre, le temps semblant soudainement tourner au ralenti et un bourdonnement sourd leur emplissant les oreilles. Elle ne vit ni n'entendit son ami hurler alors que le zombie le mordit une nouvelle fois. Elle ne vit pas Kiba abattre le cadavre d'une balle dans la tête avant de sauter au sol, une expression horrifiée inhabituelle sur son visage. Au moment où elle rouvrit les yeux, ses jambes s'étaient déjà remises à courir en mode automatique alors que le monde tournait de nouveau.

Shino agrippait son épaule d'une main alors qu'il courait à ses côtés. Il bataillait pour se débarrasser de son sac à dos le plus vite possible tout en se disputant violemment avec Kiba. Tout ce qu'Hinata comprit fut que Shino avait fourré son sac de force dans les bras de Kiba avant de bifurquer subitement au coin d'une rue. Il avait disparu.

« Ne regarde pas en arrière. » Lee avait une expression douloureuse lorsqu'il se mit à la hauteur d'Hinata. Tenten jeta un regard vers lui par dessus son épaule, un regard horrifié dans ses yeux exorbités, mais Lee secoua la tête d'un air grave. Ils n'avaient pas le temps. Certains des mort-vivants qui les avaient pris en chasse s'étaient séparés du reste de la horde à la suite de Shino.

Ils tournèrent une dernière fois à un coin de rue et entamèrent la toute dernière ligne droite, une étroite ruelle à sens unique qui conduisait à l'entrée de service située à l'arrière du bâtiment. Un énorme camion bloquait l'accès principal, mais le groupe pouvait apercevoir une partie grillagée dans la direction opposée. On pouvait entendre des bruits de pas traînants ainsi que des gémissements résonner dans l'air depuis la ruelle dont ils venaient de s'échapper, ainsi que derrière le coin du bâtiment qui menait à l'entrée principale. Il n'y avait que deux zombies devant la grille, deux jeunes hommes en sweats à capuche maculés de sang.

Lee brandit sa batte et l'abattit sur le zombie de gauche, laissant Gaara se charger de l'autre. La première tentative de Lee manqua la tête du garçon et lui frappa l'épaule, le projetant à terre. Lee recula, mais le cadavre rampa à sa suite, le fixant de ses yeux morts. Lee sursauta et abattit sa batte de toutes ses forces contre le crâne du zombie dans un horrible craquement. Il le frappa une fois de plus alors que le cadavre s'effondrait au sol pour s'assurer qu'il ne bougerait plus, puis tourna les talons à la suite des autres en direction des portes grillagées.

Gaara était en train de tapoter son club contre le sol pour enlever les viscères qui s'étaient collées au bout. Son dos était trempé de sueur ainsi que son visage, accentuant son air épuisé. Aucun d'entre eux n'était équipé pour se battre longtemps. Il jeta le club tordu au loin alors qu'ils se rassemblaient devant la porte grillagée. La perte d'un membre de leur groupe lui glaçait la poitrine autant que les sanglots d'Hinata, mais il savait qu'ils n'auraient rien pu faire pour sauver Shino.

Kiba était déjà en train d'escalader la grille lorsque la porte de service du bâtiment s'ouvrit brusquement et plusieurs personnes s'élancèrent dans leur direction. « Vite, rentrez à l'intérieur! » siffla l'un d'entre eux alors qu'ils s'activaient à ouvrir le portail grillagé. Dés que la porte fut ouverte, le groupe se rua à l'intérieur avec le bruit de dizaines de pieds arrivant derrière eux. Tenten aida les autres à refermer la clôture au moment même où une partie de la horde qui les avait poursuivis déboula de la ruelle qu'ils venaient de fuir.

« Il s'en est fallu de peu, » constata l'une des personnes qui les avaient fait entrer, ôtant sa casquette et s'éventant avec. « On va devoir demander à Deidara de vite terminer ses foutus explosifs. Le grillage ne tiendra pas éternellement. »

« Vas-y. Moi, je les emmène à l'intérieur. » Se tournant vers le groupe de survivants, une fille aux cheveux teints en rose les guida vers l'entrée de service. « Vous vous sentez bien? Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous a besoin de soins? »

« Sakura, si l'un d'entre eux s'est fait mordre, on ne peut pas le laisser entrer à l'intérieur. »

« C'est bon, Shikamaru. Ils ne m'ont pas l'air infectés, » cria Sakura par-dessus son épaule à un homme à la queue-de-cheval en pétard qui était occupé à planter un couteau fixé à un bâton à travers le grillage, poignardant les zombies de l'autre côté. La jeune femme passa le groupe au scanner de ses yeux de médecin, mettant leur visages rougis et suants sur le compte de leur sprint à travers la ruelle plutôt que sur l'épidémie. L'une des filles était en train de pleurer, avec un homme qui serrait son visage contre son épaule. Le reste du groupe avait l'air en état de choc, mais en bonne santé.

Lee était plié en deux, les mains sur les genoux alors qu'il essayait de reprendre son souffle. Sa batte de baseball tachée de sang reposait sur le ciment à ses côtés pendant qu'il haletait péniblement et se concentrait pour calmer les battements effrénés de son coeur. Il avait ignoré ses points de côté jusqu'à maintenant, mais ils lui faisaient à présent extrêmement mal. Cependant, alors qu'il levait enfin les yeux, il fut hébété lorsqu'il identifia leurs sauveurs. S'il n'avait pas déjà été cramoisi à cause de leur course désespérée, il aurait rougit lorsqu'il aperçut la fille aux cheveux roses, Sakura. Elle était jolie. Cependant, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ce genre de choses, alors il secoua la tête et la sortit de son esprit. De toute manière, les pleurs d'Hinata le distrayaient assez facilement.

« Aucun d'entre nous n'est infecté. » Tenten s'avança à la hauteur de Sakura le souffle court, bien qu'elle ne soit pas en aussi mauvais état que Lee ou Gaara. Elle n'avait pas eu à se battre contre quoi que ce soit, seulement s'enfuir. Son expression était un mélange d'épuisement et de choc. « Nous avions une personne de plus avec nous, mais… Nous l'avons perdu sur le chemin. On a entendu votre appel à la radio. »

« Gaara, » murmura Lee en s'avançant aux côtés du roux et en essayant de rencontrer son regard. Il avait l'air épuisé. « Ca va? »

« …Non. » répondit Gaara, appuyant une de ses mains contre sa poitrine. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur les épais sourcils de Lee lorsque ce dernier s'avança à ses côtés, l'étrangeté de ses traits envahissant son cerveau jusqu'à ce qu'il pût refouler les cris de Shino jusque dans les tréfonds de son esprit. Son visage n'était plus qu'un masque d'impassibilité lorsqu'il se redressa et demanda à ses compagnons d'une voix monocorde : « Est-ce qu'on a tous les sacs ? »

« Espèce d'enfoiré! On a perdu Shino, et tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est de demander si on a toujours son sac ?! » Hinata se pétrifia devant le soudain emportement de Kiba. Les poings de son ami lui serraient les épaules et ses mâchoires étaient serrées de colère. Akamaru gémit lorsqu'il ressentit la rage de son maître.

« Shino savait ce qu'il faisait. Il n'y avait plus aucun espoir pour lui à partir du moment où il s'était fait mordre, mais il nous a donné une chance de nous échapper, » répondit Gaara, ses yeux s'attardant sur le visage de Lee avant qu'il ne se retourne vers Kiba. L'inquiétude qu'il avait pu voir dans les yeux de l'autre le déconcertait. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si ils étaient de la même famille. « Si on avait perdu quelqu'un d'autre ou l'un des sacs, il aurait été mort pour rien. »

Tenten se tourna vers Lee, Kiba et les autres, mais ses yeux étaient tirés et fixaient le sol. Les gémissements maladifs des zombies qui s'amoncelaient de l'autre côté de la grille résonnaient de plus en plus fort alors que la horde se dirigeait dans leur direction.

« Je ne pense pas qu'on ait perdu de sacs, » dit Lee calmement, se détournant de Gaara et s'avançant au niveau de Tenten. Il posa une main sur son épaule et la serra. « Peut-être que pour le moment, on ne devrait pas parler de ça, Gaara. On fera l'inventaire quand on sera en sécurité à l'intérieur. »

« En parlant de ça, » interrompit Sakura, se tournant vers le bâtiment, « nous devons rentrer à l'intérieur avant qu'ils ne défoncent la grille. » Elle frappa son poing contre la porte en métal et héla : « Hé-ho! Laissez-nous entrer! Tout le monde est clean ici, ouvrez la porte! »

Il y eut une courte pause, puis la poignée cliqueta bruyamment. Sakura s'engouffra à l'intérieur et tint la porte ouverte pour le reste du groupe.

Gaara ne perdit pas de temps pour se diriger à sa suite. Il pouvait toujours sentir le regard furieux de Kiba dans son dos, mais il n'aurait pas pu s'en moquer plus, étant donné qu'ils avaient réussi à atteindre le mall en vie. Tenten frissonna après un dernier coup d'oeil vers le grillage, puis suivit le roux à l'intérieur.

.

« Ok, vu qu'il n'y a que quatre ou cinq d'entre nous qui aient tué un de ces zombies jusqu'à aujourd'hui, et que vous les mecs, vous avez l'air de savoir ce que vous faites, on va se mettre par groupes de deux pour les deux prochains raids. Sai et Shikamaru resteront ici pour renforcer notre système de défense. Hidan et Deidara doivent finir leurs cocktails Molotov, alors on les laissera ici aussi. Ceux qui restent et qui n'ont rien à faire peuvent monter la garde jusqu'à notre retour. » Naruto, le jeune homme blond qui avait incité les survivants à se rendre jusqu'au mall, s'adressait au groupe rassemblé dans le hall du troisième étage.

Tous les nouveaux survivants avaient été accueillis par Naruto. Le jeune homme dégageait une aura chaleureuse et un optimisme entêté. En l'espace de quelques jours, il avait déjà commencé à faire ami-ami avec les nouvelles recrues. Gaara sentit ses entrailles se contracter fortement à l'idée de passer des heures en compagnie du jeune bavard.

« Des questions ? Je vais même donner le droit à nos bleus de choisir leurs partenaires en prem's! » s'exclama Naruto avec entrain, décochant un sourire au groupe.

Le premier réflexe de Lee avait été de se tourner vers Tenten, mais un homme imposant nommé Choji l'avait déjà réquisitionnée pour son binôme. Il lança un regard vers Sakura du coin de son oeil, une légère teinte rose semblable aux cheveux de la jeune fille apparaissant sur ses joues. Elle n'était pas seulement jolie : elle avait aussi été incroyablement sympathique envers eux malgré le fait qu'ils venaient tout juste d'arriver, et ses capacités de médecin en faisait quelqu'un sur qui l'on pouvait compter. Lee ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander si il pouvait se mettre avec elle, mais son attention était monopolisée par quelque chose dans sa trousse de premiers secours et il ne parvenait pas à croiser son regard. Lee se tourna alors vers Gaara, posant une de ses mains sur l'épaule du roux afin d'attirer son attention. « Est-ce que ça vous dirait de vous mettre avec moi? »

Gaara s'était déjà détourné des autres quand Lee l'appela. Il fronça les sourcils mais acquiesça brièvement. Malgré le nombre de survivants résidant dans le mall, il s'obstinait à ne pas se mêler au groupe lors des repas en commun et des raids au supermarché du bâtiment. Les seules personnes avec qui il parlait vraiment étaient Naruto, Lee, Tenten et de manière assez surprenante, Hinata. « On prend la rue principale, » prévint Gaara, ce qui lui valut un thumbs-up de la part du blond.

Se tournant de nouveau vers Lee, il pencha la tête en direction de la carte de la ville punaisée sur l'un des piliers et se concentra sur la route à prendre. « Les toits devraient être assez sûrs pour s'y déplacer. Nous n'aurons besoin que d'armes longue distance et silencieuses, vu que des coups de feu ne feront qu'attirer les zombies vers nous, » dit-il tout en se mordant l'intérieur de la bouche. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait dû faire équipe avec quelqu'un d'autre pour les besoins d'une sortie, mais là, c'était avec Lee. Tout en fixant son visage du regard, il se remémorait toutes les fois où Lee avait choisi d'épargner ou de simplement fuir un zombie, et se demandait sérieusement si il pouvait vraiment lui faire confiance pour assurer ses arrières. « Est-ce que tu as ta propre arme? »

« La seule arme longue distance que je possède, c'est mon pistolet, » répondit Lee, observant pensivement la carte de la même manière que Gaara. « Je vais devoir me trouver quelque chose. »

« Les mecs, quand vous reviendrez, rappelez-vous d'utiliser la sortie de secours de l'autre côté ce coup-ci, » leur lança Deidara, assis quelques mètres derrière eux. Il avait un sourire perturbant en se penchant dans leur direction. « Si j'arrive à finir ces cocktails Molotov assez tôt, je renforcerai les zones grillagées. Ca serait vraiment dommage que vous vous cogniez contre le mauvais côté de la barrière et que vous perdiez un bras. »

« Merci de nous avoir prévenus, Deidara. » Lee se retourna vers lui et lui décocha un sourire, bien que l'expression un brin dérangée du blond lorsqu'il parlait de ses bombes lui donnait réellement la chair de poule.

« Fais attention à ce qu'il n'y ait pas de zombies près de la sortie de secours, » répliqua Gaara, imperturbable face au comportement de Deidara. Il y avait une rumeur qui circulait comme quoi Deidara et Hidan avaient fait partie d'une bande de criminels organisés, mais cela ne revêtait aucune espèce d'importance tant qu'ils savaient ce qu'ils faisaient et se portaient volontaires pour aider le groupe. « Lee, on y va dans une heure. On se retrouve à la sortie de secours du troisième étage. »

« Hé, n'allez pas trop loin, OK? Aujourd'hui, on doit juste couvrir les 2 blocs d'à côté, » leur rappela Naruto en nouant un bandana autour de son front afin d'empêcher ses mèches de lui tomber devant les yeux. Il faisait équipe avec Ino, ancienne propriétaire d'un salon de coiffure et également blonde, qui avait un don pour dénicher les points et passages stratégiques. Elle repoussa ses longues mèches sur le côté de son visage et posa une main sur sa hanche. « N'oubliez pas de cartographier la zone une fois dehors, » dit-elle. « Et prenez-moi du maquillage si vous en trouvez! »

Gaara acquiesça, puis se retourna vers Lee pour continuer à débattre du chemin à prendre. Cependant, la petite voix timide d'Hinata le coupa avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. « S'il te plaît, Gaara, fais bien attention dehors. Je vous ai préparé quelque chose pour Lee et toi, » dit-elle en leur tendant un sac plastique contenant de la nourriture, un sourire timide apparent sur son visage. Tout en acceptant le paquet, le regard acéré de Gaara se radoucit un instant dans un remerciement silencieux.

« Merci beaucoup. » Lee sourit à la jeune femme, et allait rajouter quelque chose lorsqu'il sentit la main de Tenten sur son épaule.

« Lee? » Tenten s'appuya légèrement contre son ami et leva les yeux sur lui, les bras croisés. « Chôji et moi allons prendre la rue C. On sera juste éloignés de quelques blocs de toi et Gaara, alors gardons un oeil les uns sur les autres, OK? Si vous avez besoin d'aide, contentez-vous de hurler et j'accourrai. »

« Merci Tenten, » répondit Lee tout en s'appuyant à son tour contre la jeune femme. « Mais tu sais, je ne m'inquiète pas trop pour ma sécurité : Monsieur Sabaku me couvre! Tout comme je le couvrirai moi aussi, alors tu n'as pas à te faire du soucis pour nous. Par contre, si vous, vous avez besoin d'aide, nous viendrons à la rescousse. »

Chôji se tenait devant l'un des piliers et était en train d'examiner la carte. Lee avait entendu qu'il avait vécu en ville avant l'épidémie, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il savait se rendre là où il le voulait avec le moins d'ennuis possible. Lee avait été un peu inquiet que la corpulence excessive de l'homme le ralentisse dans ses déplacements, mais en l'espace des quelques jours après son arrivée, Chôji avait prouvé qu'il pouvait plus que rester dans le rythme du groupe. Lee fit un signe de tête à l'homme lorsqu'il regarda dans leur direction, et Tenten le quitta pour aller rejoindre son partenaire afin de planifier leur route.

Une fois les deux autres partis, Gaara se repassa mentalement leur propre chemin tout en s'assurant qu'il avait bien en tête les endroits où des hordes avaient été repérées. L'autre homme n'était peut-être pas aussi agressif que lui à propos du traitement des zombies, mais il était sûr et certain que Lee ne le laisserait jamais en arrière.

.

Leurs pas prudents sur les toits des bâtiments et des habitations peu élevées ne parvenaient pas à pallier le fait qu'ils marchaient sur de la toiture instable. Gaara serra les dents lorsque des tuiles se détachèrent pour tomber sur les bennes à ordures en contrebas, attirant l'attention de quelques zombies vers eux. Les cadavres se mirent à gémir et à tendre les bras dans leur direction en vain, leurs corps montrant déjà des signes de décomposition malgré les organes écarlates à vif sous leurs vêtements en loques. En fixant leurs yeux morts, Gaara sentit un frisson lui secouer la colonne vertébrale. Il tapota l'épaule de Lee et pointa du doigt l'issue de secours de l'immeuble qui leur faisait face.

Il se souleva par-dessus la rambarde et se figea lorsque les escaliers de métal commencèrent à trembler et grincer.

« Faites attention, » chuchota Lee tout en tendant une de ses mains au cas où Gaara glisserait ou bien que l'escalier s'effondrerait. Il se soutint d'une main sur le gravier en s'accroupissant ; il essayait de ne faire aucun bruit lorsqu'il déplaça ses pieds. Le soleil était à un angle particulier dans le ciel ce jour-là : les rayons du soleil ne cessaient d'aveugler Lee quand il voulait surveiller les immeubles. Lui et Gaara n'avaient pas encore rencontré de problème, mais chaque seconde mettait leurs nerfs à rude épreuve, et ils attiraient lentement mais sûrement de plus de zombies dans leur allée avec leur odeur et le bruit qu'ils produisaient en bougeant sur les toits.

Gaara se renfrogna brièvement au rappel de Lee, mais se déplaça avec plus de précaution vers l'issue de secours se trouvant au niveau du toit. S'ils pouvaient monter plus haut, ils pourraient s'accroupir et ainsi se garder en dehors du champ de vision des zombies. Cependant, lorsqu'il parvint au dernier étage, une femme déboula soudainement à une fenêtre, mains et visage pressés contre la vitre, les yeux injectés de sang roulant dans leurs orbites. Elle montrait les dents en frappant obstinément contre le verre. Gaara fit un bond en arrière sous l'effet de la surprise, ses épaules allant douloureusement cogner la rambarde et faisant grincer bruyamment les escaliers. Ses mains agrippèrent les baguettes métalliques derrière lui le temps qu'il remette ses idées en place.

Lee serra les dents et faillit laisser échapper quelques jurons, se contorsionnant afin de voir ce qui avait surpris Gaara. Le brun était en train de le suivre prudemment dans les escaliers. Il se précipita, luttant pour ne pas s'emmêler les pieds alors qu'il rattrapait le roux. L'escalier émit un nouveau grincement, et les coups contre la fenêtre ainsi que les grognements montèrent en puissance.

« Continuez à monter, » chuchota Lee précipitamment, posant prudemment une main sur la sacoche accrochée à sa ceinture, et serrant la rambarde de l'escalier de l'autre. « Vite, avant qu'elle ne passe à travers. On devrait s'occuper d'arriver en haut en priorité, on se souciera d'elle si jamais elle casse la vitre et nous suit. »

Gaara ne perdit pas de temps et se remit rapidement en mouvement, dépassant la fenêtre tremblotante et s'élançant dans la dernière volée de marches avant l'issue de secours. Lorsqu'il l'eut atteinte, il s'empara du club de golf qu'il avait fixé dans son dos, le maintenant devant lui par précaution pendant qu'il attendait que Lee le rejoigne.

Soudain, le bruit du verre qui se brise le fit se précipiter vers la rambarde, se penchant juste à temps pour apercevoir le zombie s'extrayant de la fenêtre malgré les tessons de verre qui lui cisaillaient la peau. « Tue-la! » siffla-t-il, ses mains fouillant précipitamment sa ceinture à la recherche d'un outil tranchant.

Lee était juste en train de passer devant la fenêtre lorsque le zombie l'avait brisée, le faisant reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il ait buté contre la rambarde en métal derrière lui. Les yeux écarquillés, il sortit son pistolet et en fit sauter le cran de sureté. La femme tourna la tête dans sa direction et le regarda bien en face de ses yeux morts et rouges tout en rampant vers lui, la mâchoire ouverte et claquant dans le vide. Elle saignait à flots, mais ne semblait ni s'en soucier ni s'en rendre compte lorsqu'elle tendit un bras et s'élança vers sa jambe. Lee visa, et appuya deux fois sur la détente, grimaçant au son qui résonna dans l'air lorsque les balles traversèrent son crâne et que son corps s'abattit sur la plateforme. Du sang inondait ses longs cheveux emmêlés comme une sorte de vin épais et s'écoulait sur les marches.

Quelques profondes inspirations et un pesant sentiment de culpabilité plus tard, Lee enjamba le cadavre et grimpa les marches à la suite de Gaara. Il jeta un regard agité à travers la fenêtre, mais il n'aperçut aucun autre zombie à l'intérieur… Du moins, pas encore.

« Désolé, je n'avais pas le temps d'attraper ma batte, » souffla Lee, se mordillant l'intérieur de la bouche avec anxiété. Il pouvait déjà entendre des gémissements et des bruits de déplacements se rapprocher depuis les autres ruelles. « On devrait bouger d'ici avant qu'il y en ait plus qui nous remarquent. »

« La prochaine fois, prend un couteau ou un pic à glace, » siffla Gaara à travers ses dents serrées, scannant des yeux les rues en contrebas. Les coups de feu avaient attiré beaucoup de zombies. Ils allaient devoir emprunter un autre chemin la prochaine fois qu'ils effectueraient une sortie. De plus, il y avait quelque chose dans le regard de Lee et la courbe de ses lèvres qui perturbait Gaara, mais cette expression était devenue quelque chose de courant sur le visage de quiconque avait tué un zombie. « On en a presque fini avec cette rue. Deux de plus, et nous rentrons. »

« Cool. » Lee suivit Gaara jusqu'en haut de l'escalier, soupirant de soulagement lorsqu'il atteignirent le toit. Il jeta un oeil en bas, puis recula du rebord afin que les zombies ne le voient pas. Les deux jeunes hommes devaient se remettre en mouvement, mais Lee hésitait. Quelque chose le perturbait. « Monsieur Sabaku…? Comment peut-on tuer un zombie avec un pic à glace? »

Les sourcils de Gaara se froncèrent avant qu'il réponde dans un grognement : « Tu le plantes dans l'oeil pour que le pic aille directement dans son cerveau. » Il fit une pause, puis sortit un couteau de poche qu'il avait emprunté à la quincaillerie. Il le tendit à Lee tout en continuant de le regarder droit dans les yeux, malgré les éclaboussures de sang sur le pantalon de l'autre qui étaient très distrayantes. « Garde-le. »

Lee accepta le couteau et plissa brièvement le nez en entendant la réponse de Gaara. Il se demandait si le jeune roux passait beaucoup de son temps à réfléchir à toutes sortes d'armes de fortune et à leur usage contre les zombies. Lee ouvrit le canif et l'examina, faisant réfléchir la lumière du soleil dessus et illuminant du même coup les cercles sombres qui s'étaient formés en dessous de ses yeux à cause du stress. Il le referma et le glissa dans sa poche. « Merci beaucoup. Je serai mieux préparé pour la prochaine fois. »

Content que Lee ne soit pas trop secoué par la récente confrontation, Gaara acquiesça et prit la tête vers le prochain bâtiment.

Lorsqu'ils eurent atteint la fin du bloc, il n'y avait plus de toits pour se déplacer ; les deux jeunes hommes avaient donc dû dégringoler les escaliers sur le côté du dernier immeuble, se réceptionnant sur le toit d'une voiture et piquant un sprint à travers le jardin d'une école afin d'atteindre une autre rue. La plupart des zombies dans leur sillage furent distancés, leur mâchoire claquant vainement le long des murs des immeubles ou bloqués derrière des voitures. Gaara abattit plusieurs morts-vivants sur le chemin, faisant confiance à Lee pour surveiller ses arrières.

Ils étaient à présent à l'arrière d'une zone résidentielle composée de maisons en pré-fabriqué. Les zombies étaient plus clairsemés ici, la grande majorité des maisons ayant été abandonnées après l'évacuation. L'une d'entre elles avait un gros « SOS » peint sur le toit et sur la barrière qui l'entourait. Gaara avait repéré le graffiti, mais il le dépassa sans prendre la peine de jeter un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur : ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de prendre d'autres survivants avec eux.

« Attend-! Gaara, » Lee agrippa l'épaule du roux et se tourna face à la maison au SOS. Il balaya rapidement la zone du regard, mais il estima qu'ils pouvaient se permettre une pause de quelques secondes avant que des zombies ne les rattrapent. « On devrait aller voir à l'intérieur si quelqu'un a besoin d'aide. Si ça se trouve, il y a toujours des survivants. »

Et avant que Gaara puisse protester, Lee avait déjà sauté par dessus la barrière et se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée. Il tenait sa batte prête, au cas où les habitants de la maison étaient déjà infectés. Il entrouvrit la porte et jeta un oeil à l'intérieur.

« Ne fais pas ça! » appela Gaara en vain, secouant la tête de consternation lorsque Lee était déjà de l'autre côté de la barrière. Cet abruti n'allait réussir qu'à se faire tuer en s'enfuyant n'importe où comme ça. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de le suivre, se soulevant au-dessus de la barrière et la passant un peu plus difficilement que Lee. Il arriva sur le palier de la maison juste à temps pour voir Lee introduire sa tête à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte.

A l'intérieur, il y avait une étrange sensation de normalité, diffusée par l'odeur d'oeufs frits et de désodorisant qui accueillit les deux jeunes hommes lorsqu'ils observèrent l'habitation depuis le pas de la porte. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'une personne pourvue de cheveux longs et d'un grand couteau s'élança dans leur direction en poussant un cri.

Gaara entendit le cri depuis l'extérieur et s'empara de l'anse du sac à dos de Lee, tirant l'autre homme en arrière tout en maudissant l'impulsivité de Lee dans un souffle.

« Wow, wow! » Lee tituba sur le porche, échappant de peu au couteau de l'inconnu. Il tint sa batte avec ses deux mains devant lui, tentant de se protéger de son agresseur. Qui que ce fût, ce ne pouvait pas être un zombie! Les zombies n'utilisaient pas d'armes! « Attendez, attendez, calmez-vous! »

L'inconnue recula, tenant le couteau pointé vers eux alors qu'elle tentait de reprendre son souffle, pieds écartés dans une position défensive. Elle les examina avec des yeux sombres et froids, ses lèvres pressées en une fine ligne, les narines dilatées par sa respiration saccadée. « Êtes-vous contaminés? Êtes-vous ici pour nous aider? » Demanda-t-elle lentement d'une voix grave, presque masculine.

« Non aux deux, » répliqua Gaara, fronçant les sourcils à l'intention de Lee alors qu'il lâchait son sac à dos. Il baissa la voix afin de rappeler le brun à l'ordre. « Elle peut prendre soin d'elle toute seule, apparemment. Allons-nous en. »

« Tout d'abord, je peux vous entendre, et deuxièmement, je ne suis pas une fille, » rétorqua l'inconnu, abaissant son couteau lorsqu'il devint apparent que les deux autres hommes ne représentaient pas une menace (bien qu'il le garda entre lui et eux). Un bruit sourd se fit entendre dans la maison ; les yeux du jeune homme se rétrécirent légèrement. « Qui êtes vous? Si vous n'êtes pas ici pour apporter de l'aide, qu'est-ce que vous vous voulez? »

« Mais non, nous voulons vraiment vous aider, » répondit Lee, réprimandant silencieusement Gaara avec un regard mécontent, puis, tenta de paraître sérieux aux yeux de l'inconnu. Il abaissa lentement sa batte et jeta un oeil par-dessus son épaule nerveusement. Il pouvait entendre des gémissements, et il était certain qu'ils se feraient repérer s'ils restaient ici plus longtemps. « Nous avons un endroit sûr où s'abriter à quelques rues d'ici, avec de l'eau courante et de la nourriture. Combien êtes-vous ici? Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous là? L'un d'entre vous est-il blessé? »

Le jeune homme plissa sévèrement les yeux et lança un regard par dessus les épaules de Lee et Gaara. Il fit un pas de côté et leur fit signe d'entrer à l'intérieur. « Entrez vite, avant que vous ne les attiriez ici. »

Entre les gémissements de plus en plus proches et Lee qui refusait de s'en aller, Gaara émit un grognement consterné et croisa les bras. « On ne restera pas ici plus de quelques minutes. Nous devons finir notre tour, » déclara-t-il, suivant Lee et l'autre homme à l'intérieur de la maison. Le physique androgyne de leur hôte ne l'avait même pas surpris avec les zombies à l'extérieur qui occupaient son esprit.

Un autre coup résonna dans la maison, mais l'inconnu n'y prêta aucune attention, examinant les deux autres avec un pli grandissant entre ses sourcils. « Dites-moi qui vous êtes et où se trouve cet endroit sûr avant que je commence à répondre à vos questions. »

« On ne peut pas te dire où se trouve notre planque, » rétorqua Gaara tout en jetant un regard menaçant vers Lee. Le bruit l'avait rendu encore plus nerveux et avait décuplé sa méfiance envers l'inconnu. Lee était beaucoup trop gentil et serviable alors qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce pourquoi le jeune homme demandait de l'aide. « On passait juste dans le coin quand on a vu les SOS. »

L'inconnu resta un instant silencieux avant de lâcher un soupir. « Je m'appelle Haku. J'habite ici avec mon ami Zabuza depuis le début de la contamination. »

« Donc, vous n'êtes que tous les deux? » Lee jeta un regard à Gaara lorsqu'il entendit les bruits de coups, et vit que le roux les avait lui aussi entendus. Lee leva les sourcils, s'interrogeant sur la provenance des bruits et espérant qu'il ne se ferait pas trop réprimander par Gaara pour avoir aidé Haku et Zabuza. Ils n'étaient que deux après tout, leur groupe ne serait donc pas très grand s'ils les accompagnaient. « Si vous pouvez courir tous les deux, je suis sûr qu'on aura pas de complications à vous prendre avec nous. »

« Est-ce que vous avez des médicaments à votre refuge? » demanda soudainement Haku, fronçant les sourcils. Il y eut un nouveau bruit sourd, plus fort cette fois. Il devenait de plus en plus évident qu'Haku l'entendait parfaitement bien et faisait semblant de l'ignorer. « Est-ce que vous savez si le Centre de Contrôle des Maladies ou quelqu'un du gouvernement a trouvé un remède pour traiter l'épidémie? »

« Vous… Vous êtes infecté? » demanda prudemment Lee, fronçant les sourcils et sentant ses espérances qui commençaient à s'effriter.

« Non. » Haku ne cilla pas, son regard acéré et exigeant une réponse.

« On n'a plus de nouvelles du CCM. Et nous n'avons pas non plus de remède, » répondit Gaara, fixant Haku dans les yeux d'un regard stoïque. « Si l'un de vous est malade, nous avons des médicaments de base, mais vous laisser nous rejoindre serait nous exposer à trop de risques. »

Haku ne lui avait inspiré aucune confiance avec le peu qu'il leur avait dit. Gaara se rapprocha de Lee et de la porte, se préparant à attraper son compagnon ou se battre si jamais Haku faisait quoi que ce soit de suspect dans leur direction. Au moins, Lee ne lui avait pas dit leurs noms. Soudain, un nouveau bruit de coup résonna, attirant l'attention de Gaara vers la cuisine. Il y avait là une porte fermée à clef qui devait donner sur un cellier ou une cave. Au coup suivant, le gémissement caractéristique des morts-vivants s'éleva. Le duvet sur la nuque de Gaara se dressa. « Tu as un zombie dans ta maison? » lâcha-t-il brusquement.

Haku réagit dés lors qu'il remarqua que Gaara était en train de fixer la porte. Il fit un pas pour cacher cette dernière au regard du roux et serra son poing autour de son couteau. « Cela ne vous regarde pas. »

Les yeux de Lee s'écarquillèrent progressivement lorsque l'information arriva jusqu'à son cerveau. Il agrippa étroitement la manche de Gaara et fit un pas en arrière. Il prenait finalement conscience de toute la dangerosité de leur situation actuelle, et il dut racler sa gorge sèche avec quelques difficultés avant de pouvoir parler. « Monsieur Haku… Je suis désolé, mais ceux qui sont déjà infectés ne peuvent plus être aidés. C'est… C'est votre ami? Zabuza? Il- »

« Ca ne vous regarde pas, » répéta sèchement Haku, faisant un demi-pas en avant et serrant les dents. De longues mèches de cheveux tombèrent devant son visage alors qu'il pencha la tête dans leur direction, dissimulant partiellement l'étincelle sauvage de ses yeux sombres et plissés. « Vous devriez vous en aller. Maintenant. Si vous n'avez pas de traitement pour l'infection, vous ne m'êtes d'aucune utilité. »

Lee frissonna lorsqu'il entendit le son traînant et caractéristique d'ongles raclant l'autre côté de la porte verrouillée. Il recula vers la porte d'entrée, ne lâchant la manche de Gaara que lorsqu'ils furent de nouveau à l'extérieur et commencèrent à courir.

.

Le ciel était couleur de feu, et progressivement violet loin vers l'est. Gaara savait qu'il faudrait encore quelques heures avant qu'il fasse complètement noir. En observant la rue en contrebas, le roux était soulagé de voir que la plupart des morts-vivants attirés par les coups de feu de Lee s'était dispersée. La plupart des supérettes qu'ils avaient croisées semblaient également bien fournies, à part quelques unes qui avaient déjà été pillées.

Ils avaient encore le temps de retourner au mall avant la tombée de la nuit, et après la journée d'exploration et la rencontre avec Haku, ils avaient pris une pause afin de pouvoir enfin se reposer et manger. Les talons des baskets de Gaara butaient contre le rebord du toit alors qu'il observait Lee du coin de l'oeil. Le jeune homme avait été silencieux depuis leur fuite de la maison de Haku jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient eut fini de cartographier leur zone.

Après avoir déballé le déjeuner préparé par Hinata, il poussa l'un des récipients vers Lee et prit l'autre pour lui. Il leur semblait que jamais du riz au curry instantané n'avait senti aussi bon.

Lee s'arrêta pour une poignée de longues secondes, observant sa batte en laissant son esprit vagabonder. Les taches de sang sur l'aluminium s'était assombries depuis bien longtemps en une couleur brune, éclaboussées dans motif écoeurant qui lui retournait l'estomac. Il la déposa sur le côté et prit sa part du repas d'Hinata, ouvrant prudemment le récipient et choisissant quelques grains de riz. Il voulait manger, vu que jeter le repas serait du gâchis et blesserait sûrement Hinata si jamais il le ramenait intact. Cependant, il lui était difficile d'avaler plus que quelques grains de riz à la fois.

« On aurait pu prendre Haku avec nous, » murmura doucement Lee. Il avait l'air de ne s'adresser à personne en particulier.

Gaara mâcha lentement son riz, se demandant pourquoi le comportement inhabituel de Lee le perturbait autant. Ils étaient tous passés par les étapes de la dépression et du déni, mais il avait toujours semblé que Lee était celui qui ne craquerait jamais. Il expira par le nez tout en avalant sa bouchée. « C'était son propre choix de rester. » Il ajouta tout aussi doucement : « …On aurait du tuer son ami. Comme ça, il aurait pu passer à autre chose. »

Lee cligna des yeux et releva la tête, fixant Gaara d'un air choqué. « Quoi? Mais il semblait vraiment très attaché à son ami, il l'aimait peut-être même probablement. C'est pour ça qu'il est resté! Ca… ça aurait vraiment été affreux qu'Haku sache qu'on lui avait fait du mal, _a fortiori_ si on lui avait défoncé le crâne! » Lee fronça les sourcils. « Il n'y a personne pour qui vous seriez resté, si vous aviez été dans sa situation? »

Les lèvres de Gaara se rigidifièrent le temps d'une seconde, mais il se détourna de Lee pour lui répondre. « Un zombie n'a plus rien d'un être humain. Si tu restes, soit tu finis par te faire mordre, soit tu pourris dans ton coin en te raccrochant au passé. » Il mélangea son riz au curry, laissant l'arôme s'infiltrer dans les grains. « Si jamais je me faisais mordre, je ne voudrais pas que quelqu'un reste auprès de moi. Je ferais ce qu'a fait Shino pour sauver la vie de la personne. Si les membres de ma famille se faisaient mordre, je préférerais les tuer de mes propres mains plutôt que de les voir se transformer. »

La bouche mollement entrouverte, il fallut plusieurs secondes à Lee pour trouver quoi répondre. Le souvenir du sacrifice de Shino lui pesait beaucoup dés que quelqu'un le mentionnait. Finalement, Lee souleva sa cuillère et enfourna la nourriture dans sa bouche avant de l'avaler. « Je ne pourrais pas faire ça. Si jamais j'étais mordu, je voudrais faire ce que Shino a fait aussi, mais… Si une personne qui m'était chère se faisait infecter, je ne parviendrais pas à me forcer à lui faire du mal. Les zombies, ils sont… Ce sont toujours des êtres humains. Je sais qu'ils le sont. Ils avaient une famille, un travail, ils se rendaient à l'école, et ils avaient des émotions et pouvaient ressentir la douleur avant de mourir. »

« Arrête de te faire des illusions, » interrompit Gaara, sa voix restant calme malgré les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche. « Peu importe qui ils ont pu être avant de mourir, cette personne n'est plus là. Ils ne ressentent ni douleur ni émotion, juste l'instinct de mordre et de répandre le virus. » Il engouffra une nouvelle cuillerée de riz et de curry avant de se tourner vers l'autre homme. « Tu m'as dit une fois que tu n'hésiterais pas à protéger Tenten. Ou moi. Et si je devenais un zombie et que j'étais sur le point de mordre Tenten? Qu'est-ce que tu ferais? »

Lee eut un moment d'hésitation. Il ressentait presque de l'indignation devant l'opinion et les questions de Gaara, mais en même temps, il savait que ce qu'il demandait était tout à fait justifié. C'était même parfaitement possible. Si Tenten était en danger et que Lee avait le choix entre la laisser se faire blesser ou la sauver, il savait pertinemment quelle option il choisirait. « Je vous tuerais. J'aurais horreur d'avoir à le faire, mais je voudrais protéger Tenten. » Lee enfourna quelques grosses bouchées de curry et secoua la tête. « J'espère qu'une chose pareille n'arrivera jamais. Nous n'avons plus beaucoup d'amis encore en vie, je ne voudrais pas avoir à en tuer un pour en sauver un autre.

« Mais tu le ferais si c'était nécessaire. » Gaara était satisfait de la réponse de Lee. Elle ne l'apaisait pas, mais ça lui suffisait de voir que Lee avait ses priorités bien établies. Il redevint silencieux pendant qu'il continuait de manger, se sentant étrangement sensible au chagrin de l'autre. Il était devenu inévitablement plus proche de Lee et Tenten que de n'importe qui d'autre dans leur groupe.

Inspirant l'oxygène frais de fin d'après-midi, il lança un regard dans la direction de sa maison. Il y avait encore des morts-vivants attroupés en bas de la rue, mais cette habitation restait toujours une option pour eux. Si sa famille était toujours en vie… Gaara déglutit. Eux non plus ne seraient pas restés au même endroit. Tout comme il mettait sa propre survie au-dessus de celle des autres, son père et ses frère et soeur auraient fait de même. Ils pouvaient s'occuper d'eux tous seuls.

« …J'aurais pu rester dans mon immeuble. » Il ouvrit la bouche avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher. « Mon frère et ma soeur étaient toujours quelque part à l'intérieur, mais j'ai du les laisser. »

Lee avala le riz qui se trouvait dans sa bouche et regarda Gaara du coin de l'oeil. Le roux était toujours si prudent et réservé, qu'il était rare de l'entendre confesser ses inquiétudes à vois haute à propos de ceux qu'il avait connus avant l'épidémie, ou à propos de son ancienne vie. Si leur conversation n'avait pas été aussi sérieuse, Lee se serait presque senti touché. « Si les autres membres de votre famille sont comme vous, ils auraient voulu que vous vous enfuyiez sans eux. » Lee racla les derniers grains de son repas et les poussa dans l'un des coins du récipient pendant qu'il parlait. « S'ils sont comme vous, je suis sûr qu'ils sont assez forts et assez malins pour avoir trouvé refuge quelque part. »

Gaara haussa une épaule peu enthousiaste. « Je sais. » Se battre pour sortir de l'immeuble avait été sa première priorité, mais il aurait voulu partir à la recherche du reste de sa fratrie si il avait pu. « Ce n'est pas important. Je ferais ce qu'il faudra pour survivre. Un jour, j'y retournerai pour les chercher et voir s'ils se font fait mordre ou non. Même si c'est la dernière fois que je dois les revoir. » Il avala la dernière cuillerée de son repas et commença à ranger le reste. Lee et Tenten, et tous ceux qui vivaient en dehors de la cité avaient de la chance. Ils avaient toujours l'espoir de pouvoir retrouver leur ancienne vie si leur famille était encore en vie. Il ne voulait pas y penser, mais un sentiment dans ses entrailles lui disait que les siens étaient partis depuis bien longtemps.

Lee ne put qu'acquiescer. Il ramassa le reste de son déjeuner à l'aide de sa cuillère et l'engloutit, son esprit s'attardant sur le visage qu'avait eut Haku avant qu'ils le quittent. Son regard était frénétique, et il était presque certain que sa situation ne se solderait que par une fin tragique, mais… Lee ne pouvait s'empêcher de respecter Haku. Il devait véritablement avoir un grand coeur pour se soucier autant de son ami, ainsi que de la loyauté et du dévouement… Lee admirait sa détermination. Serait-il plus facile pour quelqu'un de décider de rester peu importe les conséquences, ou de constamment hésiter entre un choix sans espoir et un autre? Serait-il plus simple pour le coeur d'une personne de considérer que les zombies étaient toujours humains et avaient encore quelque chose de la personne qu'ils étaient avant, ou d'accepter qu'il ne restait plus rien d'autre que le virus et la soif de sang?

« On s'en sortira. » Lee rangea son plat vide et rattacha sa batte à son dos. Il se redressa bien droit sur le toit et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, faisant face au coucher de soleil en levant le menton. « Si nous réussissons à survivre le plus longtemps possible, les êtres humains se relèveront! Nous devrons juste Travailler Dur, et toujours garder à l'esprit nos buts et nos passions. Le Printemps de la Jeunesse existe toujours, il est juste plus difficile à atteindre maintenant! Mais nous pouvons toujours l'obtenir si nous nous aidons les uns les autres. » (1)

Gaara pensa que Lee n'aurait pas pu être plus bizarre qu'en cet instant. Il leva des yeux impassibles vers Lee, se contentant d'écouter sa respiration ainsi que le silence sur le toit de l'immeuble. Puis, il grogna et se releva à son tour, dissimulant le léger tressaillement de ses lèvres en glissant le sac déjeuner à l'intérieur de son sac à dos. « OK, » répondit-il, renfilant son sac sur son dos. L'optimisme de Lee était dur à comprendre, mais il était plus facile à accepter que celui de Naruto. Lui au moins ne ressentait pas le besoin irrésistible de s'assurer que tout le monde pensait comme lui.

Se tournant vers le coucher de soleil, il tenta pendant un instant de voir les choses à travers le regard de Lee, mais ne vit qu'un horizon brouillé et l'arrivée imminente de la nuit. Ses yeux s'assombrirent lorsqu'il qu'il murmura : « Continue de croire ça. Tu peux me laisser me charger du reste. »

* * *

(1) Lee ferait un excellent gourou de secte, vous ne trouvez pas…? Tu m'étonnes que Gaara l'ai trouvé chelou. Il en devient même carrément flippant xD

Anecdote sympa : avant que je ne commence la traduction, ce chapitre faisait 15 pages word. Je viens de terminer à l'instant, et il en fait… 17. Vive le français, cette langue merveilleuse xD

Voilà, c'est fini! Désolée du retard, j'étais terrassée par la flemme -_-'.

Pour toute review concernant ce chapitre, merci de vous rendre à la page du chapitre original : s/8633693/2/Rot-Another-One-Bites-the-Dust


End file.
